Te recuperaré, cueste lo que cueste
by AliceMercadito
Summary: Katniss está decidida a recuperar al Peeta de antes, como sea, hasta el punto de dejar salir un lado que desconocía de ella misma y pedirle algun consejo a cierto viejo mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Primero que todo este es mi primer fanfic de los Juegos del Hambre, asi que les suplico no sean tan duros conmigo.**

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins**

**Advertencia: ¡SPOILERS! Spoilers de los TRES libros, si no has leído los libros, será mejor que no sigas leyendo si no quieres que te arruine cosas importantes de la trama.**

**Mi cura.**

Volvía encontrarme adsorbida en mis pesadillas, las imágenes en la arena, Prim quemándose hasta la muerte, Cinna siendo golpeado mientras yo lo observaba, Finnick siendo atacado y acabado por los mutos, y la imagen de Rue al ser atravesada por la lanza, Todas esas imágenes me adsorbían, robándome el sueño, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de hacer que se desvanecieran no funcionaba, y el encontrarme sola en la casa solo lo hacia mas difícil de lo que era, Salí de mi habitación y camine por la parte de abajo de la casa pero seguía sin funcionar, me coloque una chaqueta y Salí de las casa, tendría que buscar una solución a todo esto y enseguida pensé en el, pero aunque quisiera las cosas entre nosotros aun eran un poco raras, aunque tratáramos de rememoras los buenos momentos los episodios de Peeta solo hacían que fuese mas difícil.

Camine a lo largo de las casas de los vencedores, hasta que me tope con la de Peeta, estuve tentada a tocar su puerta, quería que el me abrazara como lo hacia en el tren, quería escucharlo decir que ahora todo estaba bien y que las pesadillas no podían dañarme, pero mas que nada lo quería a el a mi lado, y no dejarlo ir, rodee la casa de Peeta y me dirigí a su jardín, no habían muchas plantas allí, pero era mejor que estar en el mio, aunque estaba agradecida por lo que el había hecho en mi jardín, siempre que estaba en él no podía dejar de pensar en Prim y eso seria peor, acorte la distancia restante para llegar a su jardín y me tope con algo que no esperaba, a Peeta sentado en su jardín con la mirada perdida, dude en acercarme pero aun así lo hice.

-¿Pesadillas?- dio un salto al escuchar mi voz pero luego se relajo.

-Si, ¿tu?- contesto con su voz ronca.

-es inevitable- me senté a su lado y examine su rostro con discreción, su expresión era triste, no encontré rastro de ese chico alegre que me visitaba en las mañanas- Peeta ¿estas bien?

-Si, son solo malos recuerdos.

Peeta no era muy unido a su familia, pero aun así sé que le afecto mucho haberlos perdido, más que todo a su padre. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el la suya, nos quedamos así por un buen rato, extrañaba tanto esto, extrañaba a mi chico del pan.

-Perdón Katniss- dijo y separe mi cabeza de su hombro para verlo- sé que has tratado de que todo sea igual, y yo solo te he estado evitando.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –sus ojos encontraron los míos en ese momento – se lo difícil que es para ti, pero te recuerdo que aun me debes unas clases de cocina.

Eso último lo hizo reír, vi de nuevo esa sonrisa cálida que dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento.

-esta bien, solo tienes que prometer que no quemaras me cocina –y allí estaba de nuevo mi chico del pan haciendo bromas, y haciéndome sentir de nuevo en casa- aun me dueles las quemaduras de la vez que intentaste cocinar en mi casa.

-Oh vamos no exageres, claramente tu hornilla me odia.

-creo que no el efecto que causas en las personas a las hornillas no les importa – Me sorprendió que se acordara de eso, he incluso yo recordé lo tonta que fui cuando no entendí lo que el trataba de decir en ese entonces- Te dije eso una vez ¿Real o no Real?

-Real – Me regalo una sonrisa y me ofreció la mano después de levantarse.

Pero yo no quería irme quería estar con el, porque sabia que lo necesitaba como me cura el era la única persona capaz de hacer que mis pesadillas desparecieran, las noches que podía conciliar el sueño eran solo las que pasaba con el, me miro y como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos negó con la cabeza.

-No katniss, no puedo, que tal si me vuelven los episodios yo….

-Peeta, no pasara yo confió en ti –le dije para tranquilizarlo aunque parecía no funcionar- todo estará bien.

-No robes mis frases Katniss – me envolvió en esa sonrisa y ofreció su mano de vuelta para guiarme a su casa.

Me sentí feliz de estar de nuevo a su lado, lo había echado tanto de menos, nos tumbamos en su cama y yo recosté la cabeza es su pecho, acaricio mi cabello y me susurro:

-Descansa preciosa, mañana comienzan las clases de cocina- sonreí para mis adentros y me dedique a conciliar el sueños no antes de hacerme la promesa de recuperar a mi chico del pan y también recuperar su amor no dejaría que mi cura y la persona que ahora mas me importaba se alejara de mi, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo otra vez.

* * *

**Lo se esta muy corto, pero prometo que el proximo sera largo.**

**¿Les gusto? me encantaría que me dijeran sus criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y sugerencias en un review **

**Y otra cosita Todo lo referido con el Summary comenzara a tener sentido a partir del próximo capitulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. El Consejo de Haymitch

******Estaba inspirada así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo.**

******Primero que nada gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews, de verdad me animaron mucho para seguir escribiendo, tambien agradezco a los que pacieron la historia en favoritos y en alerta, y a mis lectores anónimos. **

******Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins**

**El concejo de Haymitch.**

Desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por primera vez desde que regrese al 12 había dormido bien, ni una sola pesadilla robo mis sueños anoche, y yo sabia cual era la razón de ese milagro, todo había sido gracias a Peeta, solo él podía hacer que todo tomara sentido en pocos minutos, sentí que faltaba cierto peso en la cama y me di cuenta de que él ya se abría levantado.

Baje las escaleras y explore su casa tratando de encontrarlo, pero no estaba en ningún lado, entre en la cocina con la esperanza de que el olor a pan recién hecho me embriagara como lo ha hecho antes, pero solo encontré una nota que reposaba sobre la mesa:

_Lo ciento Katniss, pero olvide que me hacían falta algunos ingredientes, así que las clases serán en la tarde._

_-Peeta._

Bueno tendría que encontrar algo que hacer, mientras esperaba que Peeta regresara, así que me coloque de nuevo mi chaqueta y me dirigí a mi casa, quizás un buen baño me caería bien,.

Entre y fui directo al baño, deje que las gotas cayeran sobre mi cuerpo relajándome, mientras me permitían pensar con tranquilidad, y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que pude entablar una conversación con Peeta después de que lo hubieran rescatado de las manos del Capitolio, y sentí un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que me dijo esas vez.

_**-Debí haberte amado mucho.**_

_**-lo hiciste – dije.**_

En ese momento el quiso decir que ya no me amaba, me abrase a mi misma y sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

-Lo recuperara- me dije- no importa cuanto me cueste.

Pero necesitaba un plan para ello, o quizás no necesitaba un plan, tal vez solo necesitaba un buen consejo, pero uno que viniera de parte de alguien que conociera a fondo la situación, y ya sabia quien era ese alguien, Salí de la ducha, decidida a buscar ese consejo, me vestí y me coloque la chaqueta antes de salir de las casa, recorrí las casas de los vencedores de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho anoche, pero esta vez con un objetivo, tres casas mas y… allí esta.

No toque la puerta, conociendo a la persona no la abriría, entre y la cerré, busque en la sala y no lo encontré, pase a la cocina y lo encontré allí con una botella bacía en su mano y completamente dormido sobre otra, él ha vuelto a ser el mismo, busque un baso y lo llene de agua fría, se lo arroje en cima y lo desperté como lo hice antes del tour de la victoria.

-¿Que demonios? – Dejo a la vista un cuchillo que no estaba segura de haberlo visto- ¿Katniss? Deja de despertarme así.

-Dime otro modo de hacerlo y que sea efectiva- lo medito por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- me preguntó colocando las botellas en el suelo y masajeando su cabeza con la mano, debe de tener una horrible resaca – ¿O solo es una agradable visita de tu parte?

-Necesito un favor- comencé.

-Lo que vez es lo que tengo preciosa, no hay mas- dijo y me dejo claro que no entendió.

-No es eso Haymitch, necesito un concejo de tu parte.

-¿Estas consiente de a quien le estas pidiendo un consejo?- me dijo con incredulidad.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Bien, como quieras- respondió despreocupado - ¿Cuál es problema?

-Es Peeta- deje salir y capte interés departe de Haymitch – Quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes, pero no estoy segura de como recuperarlo sin hacerle mas daño.

-Escucha, sé que el chico enamorado sigue allí, y esta luchando por volver a ser el mismo, me ha visitado varias veces y lo he notado – dice con la mirada clavada en la mía- No dudes en hacer que vuelva a ser el de antes, solo tienes que tener paciencia, te diré lo que una vez le dije a él, no lo presiones.

-Entiendo-dije un poco decepcionada, aunque sin saber porque.

-Pero….-Volví la mirada, para prestarle atención – eso no quiere decir que no puedas utilizar tus encantos con el, de todas formas queda de tu parte hacer que el Peeta enamorado vuelva a tomar el control.

-¿Encantos?- Me confundí a que encantos se refiere, entonces después de un momento caí en la cuenta de lo que él quería decir y no pude evitar sonrojarme-.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero –dijo al notar mi sonrojo.

-No creo tener muchos encantos- respondí sincera.

-Si los tienes – dijo sonriendo- puedes ser dulce cunado te lo propones o cuando dejas de ser tan obstinada, además de otras cosas eres linda, se la chica que eras en la cueva, pero esta vez no actúes ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo – respondí no muy convencida

Después de eso me despedí de Haymitch, y comencé a caminar sin una dirección fija, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar lo que Haymitch dijo de Peeta, me emocionaba la idea de que el chico enamorado aun siguiera allí, eso me dio mas esperanzas de recuperar a mi Peeta, mire hacia el cielo y a juzgar por la posición del sol ya era de tarde, un momento ya es de tarde, recordé que Peeta me estaría esperando para las clases de cocina, un sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, camine en dirección a la casa de Peeta y apenas estuve frente a su puerta toque sin esperar.

-¿Katniss? – dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Escuche que das clases de cocina- dije en modo de saludo.

-Es cierto, pero mis estudiantes tienen la tendencia de llegar tarde – me dijo guiñándome el ojo y permitiéndome pasar, sonreí porque extrañaba oírlo decir ese tipo de bromas.

Una vez dentro, el me condujo hasta la cocina y mire las bolsas que se encontraban justo donde antes estaba la nota, él comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas mientras yo lo observaba, de pronto vino a mi mente lo que Haymitch dijo, sin presionarlo pero…. Utilizando otro método, tome un respiro y me prepare para poner mi plan en marcha.

* * *

**Bien ¿que les pareció? **

**se que prometí que el capitulo estaría mas largo, pero necesitaba que este llegara justo hasta aquí.**

**y quisiera contestar algunos ****Reviews:**

** lightestheim: Fuiste la primera en comentar, muchas gracias, Me encanto tu Review, fue una de las razones por las cuales quise publicar hoy, gracias y saludos.**

** Cin051991: Me alegra que te allá gustado la historia y gracias por lo de los personajes, y como me pediste aquí esta lo que sigue, espero te guste.**

** : Gracias por tu Review, y espero que este capitulo te parezca interesante y te guste.**

** artemisa93: Gracias por tu Review, y aquí la conti.**

** MaryMoonlight:Me alegra que te allá gustado el Fic, y a ti también te agradezco lo de los personajes, espero que el capitulo te guste.**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero sus Reviews y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Encantos

**Hola otra vez, entre y vi los reviews que me dejaron y todos los favoritos y alertas y casi muero, nunca pense que les fuese a gustar T-T, y entonces fue como si mi teclado me dijera vamos alice escribe aunque sea algo pequeño vamos, y bueno salio esto.**

**Gracias por todo los reviews, favoritos y alertas, no saben cuanto me alegran.**

**********Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins**

**********Bueno ya no los aburro mas y aquí esta el capitulo:**

**Encantos**

Una vez dentro, el me condujo hasta la cocina y mire las bolsas que se encontraban justo donde antes estaba la nota, él comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas mientras yo lo observaba, de pronto vino a mi mente lo que Haymitch dijo, sin presionarlo pero…. Utilizando otro método, tome un respiro y me prepare para poner mi plan en marcha.

Encantos, esa era mi primera opción, ¿pero cuales? Según Haymitch cuento con algunos pero siendo sincera yo no me encontraba ni uno solo, trate de concentrarme y apartar mi orgullo a un lago, aun con lo mucho que eso me costaba, pero la sola idea de recordar que todo esto era por Peeta, lo hacia mas fácil, las palabras de Haymitch chocaron de manera repentina en mi subconsciente: **_No dudes en hacer que_ _vuelva a ser el de antes_**. Eso bastaba para recordarme lo importante de la situación, quedaba de mi parte hacer que Peeta volviera a ser ese chico dulce y amable que yo conocía, y ahora extrañaba. La había decidido, apartaría mi orgullo a un lado y me convertiría en lo que fuese necesario para que él volviera, Porque él era una de las razones por la cual aun seguía con vida.

-¿Katniss?- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Perdón, no escuche- me excuse - ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te pregunte si querías que empezáramos.

-Si claro- Recuerda Katniss sin presiones - ¿y que me enseñaras a preparar?

-Eso debes decidirlo tu –me dijo formando un sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que mas se te antoja?

Lo medite, mi mente comenzó a reproducir el rostro de Prim cuando observaba los pasteles y las galletas decoraras por Peeta, ella se veía tan feliz cuando las vía, yo no podría darle ese lujo en ese entonces, pero ella parecía no importarle, era como si solo verlas le bastara.

-Galletas-Solté de repente – me encantaría aprender a hacerlas.

-Buena elección.

Él comenzó a ordenar lo necesario para prepararlas, y a sacar un tazón, en el cual vertió la harina.

-ven aquí, no creo que desde allí bayas a aprender- No me había dado cuenta que no me moví desde que entre a la cocina, y aun permanecía en la entrada, me acerque y me coloque a un lado de él- Bueno esto es lo primero que hay que hacer.

Peeta seguía hablando pero yo sinceramente no lo escuchaba, solo lo miraba, tenia esa concentración y esa calma que yo solo veía cunado dibujaba, volví a la realidad cuando me ofreció el tazón para que lo intentara.

-Procura amasarla con delicadeza – me susurro y yo me estremecí, pero no tarde mucho tiempo en hacer que esta saliera del embace, y recordé que no había puesto en marcha el plan de los encantos.

-Soy un desastre – le dije resignada.

-No lo eres- dijo pasándome una toalla para limpiar mi desastre- Avécese creo que son pocas las cosas que no se te dan.

¿Eso fue un alago? Estoy segura que si lo fue, sentí la mirada de Peeta concentrada en mi, para luego ser desviada a la masa nuevamente. ¿Qué hago? ¿El plan Katniss, el plan! Me recordé.

-Creo que no lo hiciste tan mal- escuche decir a Peeta- la masa ya esta lista.

-¿Qué sigue ahora maestro?- le pregunte, y esperaba que el tomara la broma, quería volver a escucharlo bromear.

-Ahora mi querida alumna- dijo sacando una cajita de colorantes verdes y otra naranja- vamos hacer el decorado.

Naranja y verde, son nuestros colores, sabia que recordaba cual era mi color favorito, pero pensaba que como iban las cosas antes, lo olvidaría. Comenzó a mezclar otros ingredientes, y pidió que lo ayudara con los colorantes.

-Trata de que el verde quede en el centro y el naranja por los lados- me pidió y me cedió el puesto para que estuviese mas cómoda.

Lo hice con el mayor cuidado que pude reunir en ese momento, y por pura suerte no lo estropeé, luego él me dijo que mesclara los dos colores, el efecto que produjeron juntos me encanto.

-Hace un buena combinación, los dos se ven muy bien juntos- le dije y esperaba que el entendiera lo que le quería decir.

-Es cierto, pero abecés el verde puede dañar el efecto del naranja- me miro, y no encontré el brillo que su ojos siempre me regalaban cuando me veían, ¿Qué se supone que quizo decir con eso? Lo abre estropeado al decir eso, o quizás fue que lo presione.

Tomo el decorado y comenzamos a ponerlo en las galletas, las mías parecían hechas por un niño de tres años per las de Peeta eran perfectas, incluso se veían mejores que las que solía observar con Prim y fue cuando sin pedir permiso salió de mi boca:

-A Prim le hubiesen encantado esas galletas- baje la mirada por que sabia que una lagrima amenazaba con salir, fue cuan lo sentí, los brazos de Peeta rodearme y atraerme a él.

-Ciento mucho lo de Prim Katniss- lo escuche susurrar, para luego abrazarme mas fuertemente – disculpa si hice que la recordaras.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el chico preocupado que yo conocía, él que no seria capaz de dejarme sola él Peeta de antes, lo abrace e hice lo que quise hacer desde que llegue al 12 me desahogue y llore en su hombro.

-Esta bien Katniss, todo esta bien- me susurro de nuevo

Termine de llorar todo lo que tenia almacenado y limpie mis lagrimas.

-Lo ciento Peeta, moje todo tu hombro.

-No te preocupes- nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sin poder evitarlo lo bese, el calor de sus labios choco con los míos, pero medí cuenta de algo él no me correspondió, me separe de el al darme cuenta de eso y pude ver como su mirara de desvio, nunca dibi haberlo besado, no pude soportarlo mas y antes de dejarlo decir una sola palabra Sali de allí corriendo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, me repetí tantas veces mientras corría a mi casa, Te dijeron no lo presiones, lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir fue besarlo, que rayos de ocurra Katniss, entre en mi casa y me tire en mi cama, solo para luego escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la entrada, no la abriré, sé que es él, pero aun asi no quiero enfrentarlo, antes de que me pueda dar cuenta voy escalera abajo y apunto de abrir la puerta, quiera o no tendré que escuchar lo que me tenga que decir.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**¿Que tal, les gusto?**

**Me gustaría escuchar que tal les pareció en un Review, gracias nuevamente por los que ya han dejado.**

**Chaito y gracias por leer.**


	4. Confusión

**Holis**

**Lamento haberme tardado pero justamente hoy fue que terminaron los exámenes, Química me tiene la vida triste -.-**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas, no saben cuanto me alegra eso cuando abro mi correo y lo veo T-T**

**Esta vez el capitulo me salio largo o eso creo, solo les pido que no me odien por el final de este capitulo.**

**Recuerdo que por mala suerte, los juegos del Hambre y su trilogía no me pertenecen.**

**Confusión**

**Peeta POV:**

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, y mire el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina, ya era de tarde lo mas probable es que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta era Katniss, deje las bolsas en la mesa y me aproxime a abrir.

-¿Katniss?- Sabía que era ella, pero aun así pregunte.

-Escuche que das clases de cocina- la oí decir, y me alegraba el hecho de que ella se encontraba mejor, le sonreí y seguí su broma.

-Es cierto, pero mis estudiantes tienen la tendencia de llegar tarde – le giñe el ojo y la deje pasar.

Le pedí que me siguiera hasta la cocina, ella no paso mas de la puerta de está, le reste importancia a esto y comencé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, sentí como me observaba, y luego se quedaba pensativa, me preguntaba si aun seguía igual de afectada por todo lo que paso y si se encontraba peor, quizás ahora mismo solo este usando esa faceta de hacerse la fuerte y el solo hecho de esto me estaba matando, decidí sacarla de sus pensamientos y hablarle, pero ella parecía no escuchar.

-¿Katniss?

-Perdón, no escuche- me dice indicándome que por fin había conseguido sacarla de sus pensamientos- ¿Que dijiste?

-Te pregunte si querías que empezáramos.

-Si claro- la note nerviosa- ¿Que me enseñaras a preparar?

-Eso debes decidirlo tu –Le sonreí, para que no se sintiera tan nerviosa, la verdad era que se encontraba muy rara- ¿Qué es lo que mas se te antoja?

La vi meditarlo por un momento, y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro, ¿Se abra acordado de Prim? O ¿Quizás de Gale? Eso ultimo me produjo un dolor en el pecho, Porque aunque ella no me la allá dicho, era obvio a quien había elegido antes de que volviéramos a entran en los juegos del hambre, tendría que ser ciego para no darme cuenta de eso.

-Galletas- la oí decir de repente- me encantaría aprender a prepararlas.

Supongo que las abra probado en el capitolio y le abran gustado, pero ella nunca haría algo que le recordara todo lo que ahora con mucho esfuerzo trata de olvidar, ¿o si? Además esa sonrisa amarga aun no se ha borrado de su rostro.

-Buena elección – fue lo único que dije, me dedique a buscar algo en donde preparar la masa.

Se abra dado cuenta que ni siquiera a dado un paso mas desde que esta en la entrada de la cocina.

-ven aquí, no creo que desde allí bayas a aprender- Se acercó y se coloco a un lado de mi, y comencé a explicarle lo que se necesitaba hacer - Bueno esto es lo primero que hay que hacer.

No se porque, pero sentía que ella no me estaba escuchando, era como si solo me estuviera observando, no era que me molestara pero me daba cierta curiosidad, le pase el tazón para que ella lo intentara y eso pareció llamar su atención.

-Procura amasarla con delicadeza- le susurre, note como se estremeció por un momento y luego comenzó a trabajar la masa, la observe en su mirada se notaba cierta determinación pero a la vez una terrible tristeza, sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, ¿pero que pasa si los episodios vuelven? No podría vivir con la idea de que le he vuelto hacer daño, por eso me prometí estar alejado de ella, pero era casi imposibles, incluso con los falsos recuerdos, yo nunca había dejado de quererla ella siempre fue la única chica que me dejaba sin aliento, la que tenia esa voz que me perdía con solo escucharla, auque las cosa seguian siendo confusas, algo me decía que no podría volver a dañarla o jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Soy un desastre – su voz me hizo volver a la realidad, y observe a que se refería había hecho que un poco de masa se saliera disparada del tazón, no pude evitar reír, porque al decir verdad nunca pensé que hubiera algo que ella no podría hacer bien.

-No lo eres, Avécese creo que son pocas las cosas que no se te dan- era cierto al menos para mi lo era, se quedo pensativa, me pregunto si se habra dado cuenta que eso fue un alago- Creo que no lo hiciste tan mal, la masa ya está lista.

-¿Que sigue ahora maestro?- katniss a estado muy bromista ultimamente, eso me agradaba, me gustaba la idea de poder bromear como antes.

-Ahora querida alumna- le respondi de la misma forma- vamos hacer el decorado.

Le entregue un cajita naranja y otra verde, eso eran nuestros colores, siempre me habían gustado como se veían juntos y ahora mas que nada queria utilizarlos, busque otro tazón para el decorado y le pedi a Katniss que me ayudrara con los colorantes.

-Trata de que el verde quede en el centro y el naranja por los lados - le pedí y la vi esforzarse mucho al hacerlo, ella estaba progresando le dije que mesclara los dos colores y no me equivoqué el efecto que estos produjeron fue perfecto.

-Hacen una buena combinación, los dos se ven muy bien juntos- Eso ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono cómplice, ¿a que se refería con eso?, acaso hablaba de nosotros, me apresure a contestarle ya que estaba tardando mucho, pero lo que dije no fue la mejor opción.

-Es cierto, pero abeces el verde puede danar el efecto del naranja- ella me miro y note su arrepentimiento, ¿que hice? por que le dije eso, a esto me referia cuando dije que queria mantenerme alejado de ella, porque no me puedo controlar con este tipo de comentarios, y menos siendo ella la causante de estos.

Ella tomo el decorado y comenzo a ponerlo en las galletas, yo hice lo mismo, sus galletas eran lindas aunque les faltaba un poco de práctica, de pronto ella dejo de decorar sus galletas y miro las mias, la sonrisa melancólica volvio hacer acto de presencia en su rostro, y fue cuando lo dijo:

-A Prim le hubiesen encantado esas galletas.

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de porque queria preparar galletas y en quien se encontraba pensando en ese momento, no fue en el capitolio donde Katniss vio las galletas, fue el la panaderia, quizas en esos momentos en los que Prim la arrastraba hasta las vitrinas a admirar las galletas, No aguante mas cuando divisé como peleaba con sus lagrimas, quizas fue impulsivo pero aun asi no me importo la abracé, no se porque, ¿acoso es que antes tenia este enorme deseo de protegerla? yo la queria y eso no lo podía negar pero ¿tanto?

-Ciento mucho lo de Prim Katniss- Me sentía culpable por no haber estado con ella cuando mas me necesitaba- disculpa si hice que la recordaras.

Ella comenzó a llorar sobre mi hombre, y yo no podia parar de sentirme culpable, como la pude abandonar tanto tiempo, segun lo que Haymitch me habia dicho se encontraba sola, pero si me acercaba mucho corría el riesgo de perder el control, si los malos recuerdos volvían a envolverme de la misma forma en que lo hacen cuando vienen sin avisar, podria volver a tratar de matarla y quizas estaba vez no se encontrara nadie capaz de detenerme.

-Esta bien Katniss, todo esta bien- le susurre, y eso parecio calmarla.

-Lo ciento Peeta, moje todo tu hombro.

-No te preocupes- Katniss me miro y yo no sabia si hablarle o perderme de nuevo en esos ojos grises que en cierto tiempo me robaban el aliento, algo paso antes de que pudiera hablar o decirle algo, sentí sus labios sobre los mios, yo no le correspondí, aunque antes un solo beso, incluso su sola mirada era algo que deseaba con ansias, ahora todo era distinto, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo corresponderle, porque una vez que lo haga no me podré detener, ella sé dio cuenta de esto y se separo de mi, trató de buscar en mi rostro una explicación pero desvié la mirada al suelo, y sin dejarme decir nada salio corriendo. No fue hasta que escuche que la puerta se cerró que me di cuenta de algo, si dejaba que ella se fuera asi y sin una explicación seria peor que cualquier cosa que podría hacerle.

Comencé a correr hasta su casa, quizas para tratar de alcanzarla, en el momento en que llegue hasta su puerta la toque sin esperar o retomar el aliento, ella no abría, y yo no sabía si lo que sentia en es momento era: desesperación, preocupación o culpa.

-Katniss, por favor, solo abre la puerta- Era un intento desesperado por hacer que abriera la puerta, pero no podia dejar las cosas asi.

* * *

**Katniss PVO:**

-katniss, por favor, abre la puerta- Su voz solo me confirmo que era él.

Un lado de mi queria abrirle y escuchar lo que tenga que decirme, pero otro solo me aconsejaba volver a mi habitación, no pude mas y lo hice, abrí la puerta lista para oír lo que sé que me esperaba, Peeta estaba recostado del umbral, y cuando me vio abrir se endereso.

-Katniss yo... - ¿acaso Peeta no sabe que decir? esto es nuevo - yo lo ciento, pero es que no puedo.

-¿Por qué? - exigí una explicación, aunque sabia que no debia, porque la conocia.

-Porque no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar- dijo y rozó sus dedos contra mi cuello- no se, si otra vez tendre la suerte de tenerte a mi lado para convencerme de seguir adelante.

Me quedé congelada, estática, no sabia como responder a eso, esperaba un sermón de: Katniss considerando lo que paso ya no siento lo mismo, o un Katniss nada es igual, Pero eso era diferente, toda la rabia y el enojo que sentía se esfumo, como responder a esto, él me intenta proteger como lo hacia antes, como siempre lo hizo, pero eso implicaria alejarme de él, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no, no lo perdere cuando ahora tengo una minúscula pero existente esperanza de recuperarlo, Mi unica reacción fue abrazarlo y aferrarme a él, quizás así el entinda lo que quiero decir con eso.

Me devolvió el abrazo, y acaricio mi cabello.

-Pero yo te necesito, necesito que estes a mi lado Peeta- dije tan bajo que podria confundirse con un susurro, pero no lo fue porque se que el lo escuho.

-Por que lo haces tan difícil preciosa- lo escuche decir- te prometo que lo intentare, pero no ahora.

Algo es algo, y si Peeta promete algo lo cumple, porque sé que es así, mire la entrada que aun permanecía abierta y me di cuenta que y era de noche, con todo lo que habia pasado hoy, no quería dormir sola. Mi mirada se desvió hacia la parte baja de la puerta de entrada mientras aun seguía abrazada a Peeta, y descubrí algo que hasta el momento desconocía por completo, un sobre, reposando en la entrada, seguramente alguien lo deslizó por allí, ¿pero quien?

Rompí el abrazo, y aun con la mirada curiosa de Peeta me acerque al sobre, no quise abrirlo así que solo lo voltee para saber quien lo había mandado, me quede estática cuando leí la parte de atrás, en letras pequeñas se encontraba escrito:

_Gale Hawthorne._

* * *

**No me odien si esperaban un final de capitulo mas tierno, tengan paciencia ya vendrán.**

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Me encantaría que me lo dijeran en un Review o si tiene alguna sugerencia también, y gracias por los que ya han dejado.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Lo se, siempre fue él

**Holis, Primero que nada les agradezco por los Review, las alertas y los favoritos, me hacen muy feliz.**

**disculpen si me tarde.**

**Oh y una advertencia, no me odien por este capitulo, pero saben que no todo puede ser felicidad, sabemos que el proceso para que este par de tórtolos terminaran juntos fue duro y este capitulo es un poco dramático, espero no me odien y les guste, bueno allí va:**

**Lo se, siempre fue él.**

La carta jugaba entre mis manos, Gale me escribió, pensaba que jamás volvería a saber de él, las ganas de abrir la carta y saber que decía me envolvían, aunque Gale ya no era la misma persona que yo creía, no desde que supe la verdad de lo que paso en el Capitolio, Por un momento la imagen de Prim quemada se reprodujo en mi cabeza como una película que no quería volver a ver, la rabia volvió y el dolor de esa perdida se hizo presente, ese sentimiento de traición regreso, no sabría como reaccionar a esto si no leo la carta antes, mis dedos rozaron con la ranura de la carta, y poco a poco se despego de esta, saque el papel que se encontraba doblado dentro del sobre y lo abrí con paciencia, las letras quedaron al descubierto, dude en leer, vamos Katniss te has enfrentado cosas peores, es solo una carta, y sin mas comencé a leer:

_Sé que no esperabas esto, y quizás te allá tomado un poco por sorpresa, pero no puedo seguir sin decirte esto, Catnip No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros queden solo así no quiero vivir sabiendo que quizás me odies, y es por eso que quiero arreglar todo, en unos días tendré que ir al 12,ya he pasado por el distrito de Annie y me a pedido que la lleve al 12 quiere hablar contigo, solo espero que consideres la idea de hablar al menos, no puedo esperar una respuesta a esta carta, porque sé que no me la darás y no te culpo, así que solo me queda esperar, Considéralo…._

_-Gale._

La idea de que Annie viniera me alegraba, pero el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que enfrentarme a él, de nuevo, y justo ahora como están las cosas con Peeta, definitivamente la suerte no esta de mi lado, un momento Peeta, se me había olvidado por completo que él se encontraba conmigo, guarde la carta en el sobre, y mire a Peeta, él se encontraba, serio, y en su mirada vi un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Paso algo?

-No, no es nada- mentí.

El me miro firme, no soy buena mintiendo.

-Katniss ¿Qué ocurre? te quedaste casi inmóvil hace un momento y dices que no es nada, incluso pareces molesta.

-Es solo una carta.

Su mirada me examino, casi de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando el creía que yo era un muto, y de pronto se quedo fija en mi, ¿Estará teniendo un episodio justo ahora? La sola idea me hizo estremecer.

-¿De quien?

Tengo que decirle.

-Es….- dude, pero aun así lo hice – es de Gale.

* * *

Peeta POV:

Katniss rompió el abrazo de repente, y vi como se acercaba a la puerta, se agacho tomo algo que parecía ser un sobre, lo deslizo entre sus manos, le dio la vuelta y la vi quedarse estática, casi paralizada, era como si se molestara mucho de repente, pero aun no abría el sobre, solo vacilaba pasando los dedos entre la ranura de este, hasta que la abrió, comenzó a leerla, sus gestos eran de sorpresa y luego mas enojo, la llame pero no reacciono espere un momento, mientras me preguntaba de quien podría ser esa carta que la hizo ponerse así, ¿su madre? quizás era de ella, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que ellas se hablaban por teléfono y no le encontraba logia a él porque su madre le fuera a mandar una carta, ¿y entonces de quien? Amenos que sea de….. Gale, volví a hablarle y esta vez pareció reaccionar.

-¿Paso algo?

-No, no es nada- al parecer me equivoque había algo en lo que Katniss no era buena, mintiendo.

- Katniss ¿Qué ocurre? te quedaste casi inmóvil hace un momento y dices que no es nada, incluso pareces molesta.

-Es solo una carta- me dijo nerviosa.

La mire, había una razón por la cual Katniss estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, y era que no quería decirme de quien era, Fui directo y pregunte.

-¿De quien?

-Es…..- No quería decirlo, per lo hizo- es de Gale.

Perfecto, no me equivoque, la carta era efectivamente es de Gale, bien supongo que no debería extrañarme eso, de todas forma yo sabia a quien había elegido, recordé como trate a Katniss cuando estábamos en el 13, y a mi cabeza volvieron las ideas de que se lo merecía.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme – de dije y camine hasta la puerta.

-Peeta espera, ¿Por qué te vas?

La mire y por un momento se reprodujo una imagen de Katniss en los juegos matando a uno de los tributos, era los episodios, tenia que salir rápido de allí.

-Creo que necesitas privacidad para contestarle eso a Gale.- le respondí y Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude.

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, cerré la puerta con llave y a duras penas logre subir a mi habitación, los dolores de cabeza comenzaron y las imágenes se apoderaban de mi mente, las falsas y las reales, me senté en el suelo, cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, he hice mi mayor esfuerzo por dividir las imágenes como se debía.

* * *

Katniss POV:

Sabia que esto pasaría si le decía a Peeta de quien era la carta, pero si de algo estaba segura era que esa persona que salió por la puerta, era idéntica a la que se encontraba atada en un cuarto para que no me hiciera daño en el 13, su ojos tenían esa frialdad que no era de mi chico del pan, me lo habían advertido, me dijeron que los episodios de Peeta no se quedarían atrás con facilidad, y que tenia que tener cuidado ya que prácticamente todos los falsos recuerdos que le implantaron eran míos, y decirle de quien era la carta solo hizo que estos volvieran de golpe y quizás perdiendo lo poco que había recuperado del viejo Peeta. Que tonta fui, porque simplemente no le dije que la carta era de Annie, mire el sobre que aun se encontraba en mis manos y lo tire a un lado de la entrada, cerré la puerta porque sabia que aunque quisiera no podría seguirlo, subí a mi habitación, pero en realidad no me provocaba estar allí, me tope con la puerta del cuarto de Prim y la abrí, su cuarto era tan idéntico a ella, todo estaba tal cual como ella lo dejo, mi cabeza se permitió pensar solo en ella, en como la extrañaba, Prim era la mejor persona dando concejos, ella sabia como tranquilizar a los demás, recordé como me había tranquilizado esas noches en las que no podía dormir pensando en lo que el capitolio podría estar asiéndole a Peeta, y lo mucho que me hubiese gustado ver a mi patito convertirse en la mejor doctora, verla enamorarse y ser feliz, me senté en la cama y abrace la almohada de Prim, mis lagrimas hacían competencia corriendo por mis mejillas, pensé en llamar a mi madre pero ella debe estar igual o peor que yo, cerré los ojos he imagine a Prim cepillando mi cabello, esa noche solo soñé con ella.

Me desperté en la mañana, sabiendo que Sae no me estaría esperando con el desayuno ya que debe pensar que estoy con Peeta, fui a la cocina y tome un pedazo del pan que Peeta me había traído hace unos días, luego me fui a la sala y me senté en el mueble, me di cuenta que había en algo en lo que no había pensado en Annie, como estará ella, la muerte de finnick no debió haber sido fácil para ella, espero que no sepa como murió, porque eso solo aria que se pusiera peor, ¿Qué será lo que me quiere decir? El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, me apresure a abrir, por que la idea de que fuera Peeta me hizo casi correr hasta la puerta.

Cando la abrí me tope con algo que no esperaba, allí estaba Annie, y en cuanto me vio me abrazó fuerte mente le devolví el abrazo, mientras me preguntaba cuantos días abra estado esa carta allí de los cuales no me di cuenta.

* * *

**Perdón se esta muy corto, pero en verdad lo necesitaba hasta aquí.**

**ojala les allá gustado, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, critica, me quieran decir que les pareció o simplemente que me odian, hacérmelo saber en Review y gracias otra vez por los que ya dejaron.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, saludos.**


	6. No lo olvides

**Hola otra vez, Gracias por todos los Reviews que dejaron y por agregar la historia a su lista de Favoritos/alerta.**

**Perdón si me tarde pero de eso pueden culpar a mi hermana.**

**Bueno primero que nada, este capitulo es un descanso de todo el drama que hubo en los últimos capítulos, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**ah y por ultimo un anuncio: Estoy buscando un Beta, varios me lo han aconsejado y creo que es tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto, si alguno esta interesado o conoce de alguien, por favor díganmelo en un Review, Gracias.**

**Bueno no los aburro mas, y allí va:**

**No lo olvides.**

Ella se quedo un rato abrazándome, yo no podía salir de mi asombro, la carta decía _**"En unos días"**_ pero hace cuantos días habrá estado esa carta en mi puerta, Annie me dejo de abrazar, y me miro, había tanto dolor en sus ojos, estaban casi tan ausentes como estaban en el 13, pero se encontraba un poco mas despiertos lo suficiente para entablar una conversación, ella me acompaño hasta la sala luego de cerrar la puerta, le ofrecí algo pero ella se negó, tomo asiento en uno de los muebles, se quedo mirando un punto fijo de la habitación el cual yo aun trataba de encontrar, no era que me molestara porque ella era así y yo lo sabia, pero el no saber que era lo que ella me quería decir me provocaba un poco de curiosidad.

-Gale me dijo en la carta que querías hablar conmigo- dije para tratar de hacerla volver.

Ella no me contesto y dude, me preguntaba si se quedaría así por el resto de la tarde, yo sabia que la única persona capaz de hacer que Annie volviera a la realidad era finnick y el ya no estaba aquí, ni en ningún sitio.

-¿Como paso Katniss?- soltó de repente, yo solo había escuchado su voz dos veces, en el hospital del 13, y cuando le agradeció a Peeta por el pastel de bodas, su voz era muy tierna y dulce.- ¿Como murió Finnick?

Le conté todo porque ella merecía saber la verdad, no era justo que ella no supiera que había pasado con Finnick, cuando termine de contarle todo sus ojos se nublaron, pero ella retuvo las lagrimas no dejo que ni una sola de ellas se le escapara.

-Gracias, nadie quería decirme, supongo que pensaron que no podría con el dolor- su voz era tan clara a pesar de las lagrimas que contenía, sentí lastima, ellos solo disfrutaron de muy poco tiempo de casados, tan corto que incluso se podrían contar los meses.

-no te preocupes- ella me miro por primera vez desde que estábamos en esa habitación.

-¿Como esta Peeta?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así se la conteste.

-Aun tiene esos episodios, pero esta bien Annie.

-Katnnis- me llamo y la mire sorprendida, era la primera vez que yo la oía hablar tanto- No pierdas a Peeta, no dejes que se escape, ese chico vale oro, es una de las mejores personas que aunque fuera poco el tiempo que lo conocí, me permitió ver aun debajo del humo del veneno su corazón, y otra cosa lo mucho que te quiere, querer es poco él te Ama Katniss, me pare extraño que no lo sepas.

Oír decir eso a Annie me dio esperanzas, pero aun así era obvio lo mucho que había dañado a Peeta como para que todo fuera tan fácil.

-Es difícil, Peeta no va a olvidar el daño que le hice tan fácilmente, y menos con los episodios.

-¿Y por eso te piensas rendir? No desaproveches el tiempo, dime que pasara si a Peeta le ocurre lo mismo que a Finnick, tu tiempo abra acabado y no lo supiste apreciar, pensaba en pasa por la casa de Peeta pero solo le deje una carta, tengo que volver a mi distrito, solo te pido que no lo olvides, vine aquí porque quería saber lo de Finnick- divisé lo mucho que le costaba seguir despierta sin perderse- Pero también quería decirte eso.

-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?- ella pareció no oír mi pregunta, y me pareció mejor no volver a hacerla.

Gale, quería hablarte.- me dijo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Annie?

-si.

-Dile a Gale que esta perdonado, Pero dile que no quiero hablar con el, tengo que ir a ver a otra persona.- ella me sonrió, y se despidió, no se precisamente a donde iba, quizás a encontrarse con Gale, yo me dirigía a otro lugar.

Acelere el paso, hasta el punto de encontrarme corriendo, llegue a la casa de Peeta y cuando estuve a punto de tocar la puerta se abrió, y Peeta salió de ella igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Katniss yo iba a tu casa- lo mire y vi que en su mano llevaba una carta, tal vez era la de Annie.- Escucha, lamento haberme ido así ayer pero….

-Lo se, ¿eran los episodios verdad?

-si, de verdad lamento lo que te dije.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo soy la que debería hacerlo, sabes siempre te estoy causando problemas, y si no fuera por mi no te hubiera pasado lo que te paso, yo solo…..

No termine de hablar cuando sus labios me hicieron callar, correspondí el beso, ya que el asombro no me había dejado hacerlo.

* * *

Peeta POV:

Después de leer la carta de Annie, todo comenzó a acomodarse en mi cabeza, Annie era una buena persona, siempre me cayo muy bien, pero después de leer su carta, no pude hacer mas que convencerme a mi mismo que todo lo que estaba escrito aquí era cierto, Todo lo que Finnick le había contando a Annie de Katniss y que ahora ella me contaba a mi, yo no sabia el esfuerzo y las muchas discusiones que Katniss tubo que enfrentar para que no se me tomara como una traidor, o la noche en vela que paso atando nudos con Finnick esperando tener noticias del rescate, era como recibir un baldé de agua fría y darme cuenta que mi actitud con Katniss no había sido la mejor, sabia que esto no aria que los episodios se fuero, ellos nunca se irían del todo, pero si ayudaría a apartarlos con mayor rapidez, no espere mas y aun con la carta en mi mano decidí ir a buscarla, abrí la puerta y la encontré allí parada e igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Katniss yo iba a tu casa, Escucha, lamento haberme ido así ayer pero….- ella me interrumpió antes de dejarme explicar.

-Lo se, ¿eran los episodios verdad?- me pregunto.

-si, de verdad lamento lo que te dije.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo soy la que debería hacerlo, sabes siempre te estoy causando problemas, y si no fuera por mi no te hubiera pasado lo que te paso, yo solo…..

Katniss comenzó a hablar y no paraba de hacerlo, trate de decirle algo varias veces pero cada ves que abría la boca para decirlo ella seguía con algo mas y me hacia quedarme callado, se me ocurrió una forma de hacer que se callara, una que yo esperaba no terminara con una cachetada en mi mejilla por interrumpirla así.

La bese, extrañaba tanto la calidez de sus labios, después de tantos años soñando con ellos, e incluso haber borrado de mi mente las veces que tuve la suerte de tocarlos, el mas mínimo rose lo extrañaba, ella me correspondió poco después relajándose y pasando sus manos por mi cuello, yo la tome de la cintura acercándola mas a mi, no quería dejarla ir, pero yo no controlaba los episodios y aun con mi mente un poco mas clara no sabría con exactitud si podría controlarme por completo, me fui separando poco a poco de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada solo nos quedamos viéndonos, ella me abrazo después de un rato y le devolví el abrazo, y luego hablo aun abrazada a mi.

- Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre.

Sonrió ante lo que dijo porque sabia que eso era algo que alegaba a lo que eramos antes.

-Supongo que no podre hacer nada para que dejes de robar mis frases, ¿verdad Preciosa?

La escuche reír y luego me abrazo con mas fuerza.

-No-. Contesto divertida.

El resto del día nos lo pasamos en mi casa, horneando, Katniss volvió a quemar parte de mi cocina pero no podía hacer nada contra eso mas que reír y ayudarla a no quemarse junto con mi cocina, ella era una pésima cocinera eso no se podía discutir, pero me gustaba estar con ella asiendo esto, a ella no le molestaba le parecía entretenido, ayudarme a ahecer cosas como el decorado o los rizos de los pasteles.

Cuando llego la noche, no pude negarle el que se quedara conmigo, nos acomodamos en la cama y ella se recostó de mi pecho, pase una mano por su espalda para abrazarla, y no tardamos mucho en conciliar el sueño, no sin antes recordarme darle las gracias a Annie en una carta, y luego solo me dormí.

Me desperté, como a las 2:30 de la mañana y observe a Katnnis dormida se veía tan relajada que me atrevería a decir que me gusta mas cuando la veo dormir, tenia ojeras quizás no había dormido bien los últimos días, de sus labios de escapo un susurro, casi inaudible pero supe descifrar lo que decía era: Prim, Eso decía su susurro la abrace con mas fuerza, e imagine lo duro que era para ella lo de su hermana, una vez que ella se hubiera calmado nuevamente ya que había comenzado a moverse un poco, comencé a ingeniarme algo que pudiera hacer por ella, y se me ocurrió algo, un regalo que aria que cambiara la ultima imagen que tubo de Prim, antes de que el sueño me envolviera de nuevo me prometí comenzar hacerlo mañana, y luego me dormí.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció.**

**¿les gusto?**

**Me encantaría saber que piensan en un Review, gracias por los que ya han dejado, y siéntanse libres de dar criticas constructivas si tienen alguna.**

**Recuerden lo del Beta, si alguno esta interesado dígamelo.**

**Bueno Gracias por leer y hasta el otro capitulo.**

**Saludos,_ Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado._**


	7. La Charla

**Holiss Primero que nada agradezco todos los Reviews que han dejado TwT no saben lo feliz que me hacen, también agradezco las Alertas/Favoritos que le han dado a la historia.**

**Disculpen de verdad si me tarde.**

**ahhhh y Por ultimo pero no menos importante: Quería agradecerle a mi beta, ella es increíble y ame las correcciones que les hizo al capi :3**

**Bueno ahora si, aquí esta el capi espero les guste:**

**La charla.**

**POV Katniss :**

Las cosa iban mejorando entre nosotros con cada día que pasaba… claro, dejando fuera las millones de veces que he quemado la cocina de Peeta, aunque él no parecía molestarse por eso, incluso se reía cuando sucedía, pero igual es un poco vergonzoso trabajar en un pastel casi una tarde entera para luego quemarlo.

Los episodios de Peeta son menos frecuentes, solo que cuando lo atacan tengo que estar bastante alejada de su persona, aunque le he dicho que no importa, que incluso ya es parte de todo lo que conlleva estar con él, siempre termina sintiéndose culpable después de ocurridos… pero solo bastan unos cuantos besos para que se sienta bien.

Nunca hemos pasado de los besos normales, siempre esta ese límite invisible que nos frena antes de las cosas pasen a mayores, pero siempre me termino preguntando si hay alguna otra razón para que nuestra relación siga estancada en la primera fase… quizás sea porque nos da miedo de que Peeta pueda tener otro de sus episodios de "matemos a Katniss" o porque de una u otra forma todo lo que vivimos en los juegos, y lo de después, hace que el temor de perder al otro siga latente, de sufrir más que demasiado si nos involucramos mucho mas allá de los sentimientos, que hace que incluso tengamos miedo de que todo esto sea mentira y que de nuevo seamos piezas de ese ajedrez maquiavélico que creó el Capitolio. Pero no hace falta decir que algún día tendrá que pasar o eso creo, la sola idea me aterra, no por el hecho de hacerlo con el hombre que amo, sino porque soy una completa inexperta en esa área, pero no voy a negar que me gustaría y que muchas veces es lo que más anhelo al tenerlo cerca, lo cual hace que sonroje de tal manera que le haría la competencia a un tomate.

-Hey Katniss!- La voz de Peeta me hizo reaccionar.- ¿Podrías pasarme el cuchillo?

Tome el cuchillo que estaba a mi izquierda y se lo pase… habíamos invitado a Haymitch a comer…al principio lo íbamos a ser en mi casa, pero Peeta insistió en que fuera en la suya. No me pude negar a su petición. Habíamos decidido hacer estofado de cordero, y por eso me pidió que cortara algunas cosas mientras el preparaba lo demás, y con lo demás me refiero a trabajar con la hornilla, ya que al parecer su hornilla de verdad me odia, así que no puse reparo a ocuparme de otras cosas que no fueran estar pendiente del horno y su contenido. El estofado no tardo mucho en estar listo y mientras lo dejamos reposar, nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa, yo a mi casa y Peeta a su cuarto.

Me duche rápidamente para luego cambiarme, pero esta vez quise ponerme algo diferente, no una versión limpia de la ropa que siempre usaba, así que revisé en mi armario, y allí en el fondo se encontraba un vestido amarillo claro con tirantes, jamás me lo había puesto, no porque lo olvidara, sino porque representaba una parte de un doloroso pasado, ya que fue uno de los pocos vestidos que Cinna me regalo, solo para mi… me lo puse y me tejí mi acostumbrada trenza, para luego salir de mi casa y encaminarme a la de Peeta, claro que un poco antes de la hora acordada con Haymitch. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa la toque pero nadie la abrió, con un nudo en la garganta entre, y comencé a buscarlo… No estaba en la cocina, tampoco en su sala, incluso busque en su dormitorio, pero no lo encontré, el único lugar que me quedaba sin revisar era el pequeño sótano de la parte de arriba, pero dudaba que se encontrara allí… pero igualmente me encamine hacia alla, y para cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se abrió la puerta y Peeta salió de allí con las manos llenas de pintura, sorprendido de encontrarme allí.

-Katniss, wow… mírate que hermosa te vez- dijo algo nervioso y cerrando la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Gracias- le respondí sonrojándome- ¿y que hacías allí?- pregunte al observar de nuevo sus manos llenas de pintura.

-Es solo algo en lo que estoy trabajando – me dijo a la vez que me regalaba una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No-dijo divertido.

-Oh vamos solo un vistazo.

Puse mi mejor cara de suplica para que me dejara verlo, pero el solo se acercó y me depósito un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No Katniss, es una sorpresa- me susurro luego de haberse separado de la comisura de mis labios.

El timbre sonó y como era de esperarse nos sobresalto robándonos el momento… ¡condenado timbre!

-Debe de ser Haymitch- dijo Peeta separándose de mi- ¿Puedes abrirle mientras acomodo las cosas abajo?

-Está bien- le dije, antes de bajar a rastras por las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré al Haymitch de siempre, aunque me pareció que había perdido un poco de peso, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

-Vaya Preciosa, te vez muy bien – me dijo apenas entro para luego susurrarme algo al oído- Me parece que te has tomado muy apecho eso de los encantos.

Me ruboricé por el simple hecho de que me recordara el tema de "Los encantos", prácticamente lo había olvidado, aunque no del todo. Cuando me di cuenta de que él ya se dirigía a la sala y me apresuré a seguirle el paso.

Todo transcurrió, para mi sorpresa, bastante bien. Hablamos como solíamos hacerlo antes, hasta pareció que a Haymitch le gusto bastante el estofado, pero una vez que acabamos de comer, todo tomo un giro bastante extraño a decir verdad.

-Bien chicos- Comenzó a decir Haymitch con bastante seriedad- Me he dado cuenta que su relación va bastante bien y eso particularmente me alegra, en demasía, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Peeta y yo nos miramos confundidos, ninguno de los dos parecía entender con exactitud lo que Haymitch nos quería decir.

-No entiendo- dijo Peeta.

-Y yo que creía que tu serias el primero en darte cuenta de lo que les quería decir- Soltó Haymitch con un dejo de ironía en su voz… genial, él ya era el mismo de antes.

-En realidad yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que te preocupa- le dije para que no todo el asunto callera sobre Peeta.

-De ti, si me esperaba esa respuesta preciosa- contesto divertido- Bien como les digo esto par de niños… les hare una pregunta primero, ¿Están durmiendo juntos?

La pregunta hizo que los dos nos ruborizáramos, ¿pero que se supone que pretende Haymitch preguntando esas cosas? En algún momento tendríamos que contestar, así que me adelante y fui la primera en hacerlo.

-Si- conteste con la voz envuelta en nervios, y con mí sonrojó subiendo cada vez mas- pero sigo sin entender que es lo que te preocupa.

Haymitch parecía perder la paciencia, con nuestras respuestas, ¿Acaso era tan obvio lo que nos quería preguntar y le molestaba que no lo supiéramos?

-Oh vaya- dijo Peeta, lo cual me hizo saber que al parecer él ya lo había entendido… perfecto ahora yo era la única sin entender.

Hasta que al fin- dijo Haymitch en un tono molesto característico en el.

-¿Que cosas?- Pregunte cansada de tanto misterio.

-¡Por dios Katniss! Que si se están cuidando- ¿Que acaba de decir? Sentí como mi cara se encendía mientras él hablaba-No soy tan tonto como para creer que solo duermen en las noches, y me preocupa que no se estén cuidando.

A este punto mi cara podría despertar la envidia de cualquier tomate, esos temas nunca los hable con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, no era muy cómodo hablar de esto con el que fue mi mentor, estaba mas que segura de no querer tener _"La Charla"_ con Haymitch,y al parecer Peeta parecía estar en las mismas, porque se encontraba igual de tenso que yo.

-No me digan que de verdad solo duermen- Dijo al darse cuenta lo mucho que Peeta yo nos tardábamos- ¿De verdad solo hacen eso?

-No ha pasado nada de eso- dijo Peeta nervioso – La verdad es que solo dormimos.

El rostro de Haymitch era una combinación entre sorprendido y confundido, no paso más de 5 segundos cuando me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo rayos has hecho entonces Katniss?- Lo fulmine con la mirada, para luego encontrarme con un Peeta que me miraba con confusión. Demonios porque tenía que decir eso.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Le preguntó Peeta un segundo más tarde, y yo rogaba que Haymitch se callara.

-Veras Peeta….

-No creo que él tenga que saber eso- le dije a Haymitch fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Esta bien preciosa tu ganas, dejare que tu se lo digas al chico- una oleada de alivio se esparció por mi cuerpo, aunque no me durara mucho- Pero retomando el otro tema, díganme que al menos tienen preservativos por si hacen otra cosa mas que "dormir", no creo que los dos vayan a querer… ya saben ¿querer traer un mini panadero o en caso de que sea como Katniss, un mini monstruo al mundo a esta edad?

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, era mas que obvió que ninguno de los dos contaba con nada de eso. Yo tenía un par de días pensando en eso, pero ahora aquí y con Haymitch hablando de eso estaba aniquilando todos mis pensamientos de querer hacerlo.

-Bien, solo les recomiendo comprar algunos, solo por si acaso- dijo levantándose de su silla.

Despedimos a Haymitch, nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Las cosas se volvieron un poco incomodas, podría decirse que se sentía la tensión.

-Quizás si deberíamos hacerlo- Dijo Peeta de repente, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par.

-¿Que cosa?- Le pregunte nerviosa.

-Ya sabes comprar algunos, solo por si acaso- No se me ocurría como responder a eso, así que solo me dedique a asentir.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Que era eso que no querías que Haymitch me dijera?

Oh demonios, ¿Por qué Haymitch tuvo que tocar ese tema?

-No es nada importante Peeta, de verdad- le respondí, rogando que el no insistiera, aunque vi como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa entre maliciosa y traviesa, esa era una de mis favoritas.

Él se acercó hasta mi, y me dio un beso mientras colocaba sus manos en mis caderas, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, para cuando él comenzó a profundizar el beso atrayéndome más hacia él, comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que nos besábamos así, con tanto ahincó, en tanto tiempo, además, esta vez, todo era distinto, esta vez no habían cámaras, esta vez no estábamos actuando para nadie. Sentí su lengua rozar mis labios, yo sabia que significaba eso, no paso mucho tiempo para que las dos lenguas se encontraran, e hicieran que el aire hiciera demanda en nosotros, por eso él se separo de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando un reguero de pequeños besos, no entendía porque había escogido justo este momento para ponerse así de cariñoso, él pareció notar lo incómoda que me sentía, ya que soltó una pequeña sonrisa contra mi cuello.

-No me voy a detener hasta que me digas Katniss-Dijo y con eso me hizo entender.

-Este plan no te está sirviendo de mucho Mellark- le respondí solo para molestarlo, aunque no pensaba que aguantaría mucho si seguía por ese camino, sabía que no podría, así que decidí decirle- Esta bien, tu ganas… te lo diré – dije al sentir como mordisqueaba mi cuello.

Él se separo de mí con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro… ¿desde cuándo Peeta estaba tan juguetón?

-Borra esa sonrisa, o te juro que no te diré nada- Le dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-Está bien, Katniss, ya la quito- dijo resignado a que si no lo hacía, de verdad lo le diría nada.

Bien escucha- Comencé un poco avergonzada- Hace unos días, le pedí un consejo a Haymitch.

-¿Un consejo sobre que?- Pregunto curioso.

-Sobre ti- él pareció sorprenderse- es que yo te extrañaba, y bueno quería buscar una forma de hacer que volvieras a ser como antes, y Haymitch me dijo algo sobre usar mis encantos… que la verdad no se dé cuales estaba hablando… y me dijo que fuese tierna y paciente, pero yo….- Peeta me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera seguir.

-¿Por eso estabas tan extraña hace unos días?-Yo solo asentí tímidamente. Él se acercó y me abrazó, para luego depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.-Gracias Preciosa, por ayudarme a tratar de volver a ser el mismo de antes, y aunque no lo creas, estoy seguro de saber a cuales encantos se refería Haymitch.

Yo lo sonreí y abrase a Peeta, pero luego me acorde de algo que también me producía cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno ahora que ya te dije eso, ¿puedo ver mi sorpresa?- el me sonrió después de que le preguntara.

Sabía que no se negaría, pero espere ansiosa su respuesta.

-Claro, ven –Me respondió tomándome de la mano y guiándome por las escaleras.

* * *

**Y ¿Que tal? **

**¿les gusto? Me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un Review, las criticas constructivas también son bienvenidas.**

**Bueno, hasta un próximo capitulo.**

**Y _"Que la suerte siempre este a su favor"_**


	8. Necesito un favor

**Holis aquí esta como prometí el nuevo capitulo :3**

**Gracias a todos lo que dejaron Reviews me encantaron los que le dejaron al capitulo anterior, gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a su lista de alerta/favoritos.**

**otra cosa, es posible que no publique hasta el martes o el lunes, pero si puedo hacerlo antes cuente con que lo haré.**

**ah y también quería agradecer a mi Beta, ella es genial y hace las mejores correcciones. **

**bueno ahora si, aquí esta:**

**Necesito un favor.**

**POV Katniss:**

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del pequeño sótano y él me pidió que esperara afuera. Para ser sincera, sentía un poco de emoción, ya que eran pocas las veces que recibía un regalo, más bien, muy rara vez.

Peeta me hizo señas con las manos para que yo entrara.

-Espera-Me dijo apenas cruce el umbral de la puerta.

Me quede quieta mientras él se colocaba detrás de mí y tapaba mis ojos con sus manos.

-¿Peeta?

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa hasta el final- Me susurro para que yo no pusiera objeción.

Fuimos caminando por la habitación… yo estaba cada vez mas emocionada… de repente, llego un momento en el que él dejo de caminar, haciendo que frenara de forma poco digna, me dio la vuelta, de manera que quedara frente a él y quito sus manos de mis ojos. Eso me hizo entender que la gran sorpresa se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Antes de que la veas – dijo Peeta mirándome a los ojos – Necesitó explicarte porque lo hice. Veras, al principio fue un recuerdo vago, no estaba para nada seguro de si era verdadero o no, pero me gusto. No era de esos que me hacían perder el control, más bien al contrario, me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, pero luego tomo otro sentido, solo tenía en mente que deseaba que fuera para ti, porque hay dos personas que espero reconozcas allí. Solo espero que en la imagen veas te haga recordar a esa persona, y no a otra.

Sin saber el porqué, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Peeta me lo explico… y aquella sensación aumento cuando él me indico que podía verlo. Por alguna razón tenía demasiadas ganas de lograr ver lo que Peeta describía, así que me di la vuelta y mire lo que se encontraba detrás de mí…

¡Era un cuadro!

En seguida ubique la imagen que se encontraba ante mi… era una niña con una trenza, que estaba agachada y sonriente, y entre sus manos sostenía un diente de león, sus expresivos ojos grises se encontraban fijos en la otra persona que aparecía en el cuadro, la cual representaba a una pequeña niña rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules, y una colita de pato parecía formarse tras su espalda por culpa de su ropa… ella también sonreía mirando el diente de león, e incluso su cabello rubio parecía resplandecer con los rayos del sol. Al comprender el tema del cuadro y darme cuenta de quienes aparecían, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… como no reconocer a esa colita de pato… al mirar con más atención, la sonrisa que Prim mostraba en el cuadro fue una de las últimas imágenes que tuve de ella, y yo no estaba segura si lo que quería era llorar o reír.

-Gracias Peeta –dije mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron amablemente.

-Por nada Preciosa – lo escuche decir con ternura –me alegra que te gustara.

Después de que Peeta prometiera que lo pondría en la sala, fuimos juntos hasta la habitación y nos tumbamos en su cama.

Habían momentos, como estos, en los cuales me preguntaba el como era posible que yo mereciera a un hombre como Peeta, incluso después de todas las cosas que habíamos pasado, tanto en los juegos como en la revolución contra el Capitolio… y mi lucha interna para decidir con cuál de los dos no podría seguir adelante… él seguía aquí. No nada fácil llegar este resultado, pero aun así me parecía increíble. De repente Peeta se levanto de la cama, lo que se me hizo demasiado extraño, ya que siempre era yo la que lo hacía, especialmente cuando sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba anteponiendo a mi mente.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunte antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Voy a ver a Haymitch –me dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunte sin muchas ganas, la verdad que entre la charla de Haymitch y el regalo de Peeta, había tenido bastante sorpresas por hoy.

-No te preocupes –me dijo, lo cual agradecí en el alma- Solo voy a hablar un rato con él.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de salir, cerré mis ojos y me relaje un poco.

* * *

**POV Peeta:**

¡Demonios!... sé que me voy a arrepentir en el alma por esto, pero no tengo otra opción. En cuanto salí de la casa y me dirigí a la de Haymitch, me repetí mil veces un: "Da la vuelta, vamos aun tienes tiempo". Pero sabia que si lo hacia seria como darme por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Llegue a la entrada de la casa de Haymitch y toque la puerta. No pasaron mas de 2 minutos cuando decidí entrar por mi cuenta, y al hacerlo escuche ruidos en la cocina, entonces me dirigí hacia allá y lo encontré comiendo alguno de los panes que yo le había traído hace unos días, pero en cuanto me vio embozó una sonrisa que no supe interpretar.

-Muchacho, ¿tan pronto me extrañaste?- Dijo con un eje de ironía.

Fui hasta la mesa, que estaba cerca de una ventana, y me senté en una de las sillas, mientras Haymitch me observaba con atención.

-Necesito un favor- solté de repente.

-Vaya ustedes si que son tal para cual, la chica pidiendo concejos y el chico favores –dijo con un tono molesto pero sabio, además que se veía en su cara que todo esto no hacia más que divertirlo.

-Esto es enserió, de verdad necesitó este favor, pero prométeme que no le dirás a Katniss.

-Como quieras chico, bien dime en que te puedo ayudar.

Vamos Peeta, tu puedes, solo es una simple pregunta que necesita una aun más simple respuesta.

-Emmm … ¿Dónde… Dónde los puedo comprar? –le dije con la voz temblorosa y estoy seguro de haber sonado muy nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo divertido, al parecer disfrutando de ponernos en estas situaciones.

-Ya sabes…. de eso –le dije para que lo entendiera –de lo que hablamos hace unas horas atrás.

-Les hable de muchas cosas, no estoy muy seguro de saber de cual de todas hablas –dijo cruzando sus brazos y recostándose en el espaldar de la silla con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Lo que tendríamos que utilizar cuando no estuviéramos solo durmiendo –le dije ya cansándome de su actitud.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren jugar cartas? La verdad no estoy seguro de donde las venden, pero admito que es una buena idea –si lo que quiere es oírmelo decir, tendré que hacerlo o saldré de aquí con un juego de cartas.

-Los preservativos –dije muy bajo, pero estoy seguro que él lo escucho.

-¿Perdón?… ¿qué? … Lo siento, pero no escuche. Ya sabes todo esas dificultades que vienen con el avance de la edad –Con solo ver su cara podrías darte cuenta cuanto disfrutaba hacer eso.

-Demonios Haymitch… ¿en dónde puedo comprar los preservativos? –Le dije harto de tanto juego.

-Ah era eso, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio –Lo oí decir mientras soltaba pequeñas risas- ¿Qué? Ya se cansaron de dormir…

-Al punto, quieres… ¿donde los venden?- le pregunte masajeándome la cabeza, tanto desvarió ya había hecho que me doliera.

-Bueno puedes ir al Quemador, o a la farmacia, ¿pero como se supone que los vas a pedir si ni siquiera me lo podías decir a mi? – me respondió, haciéndose el serio.

-¿Espera que?... ¿Acaso no lo puedo escoger o tomar yo? –Haymitch soltó una risa que no me gusto.

-Vaya, vaya… así que el muchacho quiere escoger su arsenal –sentí mi cara arde, lo cual significaba lo rojo que debía estar. Luego mire a Haymitch que comenzaba a levantarse de su silla –Bien, vámonos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso tu vas a venir?... ¿me vas ayudar? –le pregunte incrédulo. Si preguntarle fue una tortura, no quiero saber que será el ir a comprarlos con el.

-¿Prefieres ir con Katniss? ¿Por qué puedo ir a buscarla si quieres? –Me levante antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosas, y lo seguí.

Haymitch me llevo arrastras por todos los lugares por donde los vendían, y los cuales yo desconocía por completo, pero no compramos nada. Estoy seguro que solo lo hacía para avergonzarme y para que la gente viera que el campeón de los juegos del hambre y quien participo en la rebelión contra el Capitolio estaba haciendo otras "actividades" más que besarse con su "amante trágica del distrito 12". No fue hasta que llegamos a la farmacia que me llevo del brazo a uno de los estantes donde estaban ordenadas muchas cajas y comenzó a explicarme una por una… estaba más que seguro que deberían agregar esto a la lista de torturas.

-¿Por qué estas dicen que tienen sabor a frutas? No es que lo vayan a notar –Pregunte, tomando una caja de colores muy vivaces, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy confiado en que me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Dime Peeta ¿sabes cuál es el sabor favorito de Katniss? –dijo riendo.

-A ella le gusta la fresa –dije aun sin entender a donde iba dirigida su pregunta.

-Entonces de verías llevar esta también –me dijo dándome una cajita rosada- solo asegúrate de leer la caja después.

Termine comprando 2 cajas de los preservativos normales, mas una de fresa y otra de vainilla, claro que sin dejar de notar que al momento de pagar la chica de la caja me lanzo una mirada que no decía otra cosa más que: "Depravado"… mientras que las que estaban atrás secreteaban mientras veían lo que compraba… no me cavia duda de que fue uno de los momentos mas incómodos de mi vida, incluso más que la entrevista que di antes de que comenzaran los juegos del hambre y dije que estaba enamorado de mi compañera de distrito frente a miles de personas… pero no fue hasta que estábamos a medio camino de mi casa cuando Haymitch me explico para que servían los de sabores en los preservativos, y mi sorpresa fue tal que casi se me cayo la mandíbula, pero ya era muy tarde para devolverlos. Cuando Haymitch se marcho a su casa, tome un respiro y entre a la mía rogándole a todo lo que existiera que Katniss estuviera dormida.

En cuanto abrí la puerta y entre, vi que Katniss venia bajando las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que me veía con curiosidad.

-Hola Peeta –fue lo único que la escuche decir antes de que sus ojos se desviaran a la bolsa, que gracias a dios era negra, pero eso no me aseguraba que no descubriera que había en ella.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿les gusto?**

**Me encantaría saberlo en un Review y también son bienvenidas las criticas constructivas **

**Bueno espero les allá gustado, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo.**

**Saludos y Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

_**"Cuidado con los agentes de la paz"**_


	9. Venganza

**Bueno primero que nada, lo primordial aquí es una disculpa, de verdad discúlpenme la tardanza, pero mi Internet me odia mas que la hornilla de Peeta a Katniss.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review T-T No saben cuanto me alegran, también gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de agregar la historia a su lista de Favoritos/Alerta.**

**Y gracias a me beta que aunque la deje sin trabajo un tiempo, me ayudo mucho con las correcciones en este capitulo.**

**Bueno no los aburro mas y a qui va:**

**Venganza.**

**POV Peeta:**

Katniss observaba la bolsa con suma atención como si de verdad supiera lo que contenía, asi que se me ocurrió pasar la dichosa bolsita de una mano a la otra, para alejarla del campo de visión de ella, lo cual pareció funcionar porque dejo de prestarle atención.

-Hola Katniss –Le conteste al recordar que aun no la había saludado.

Ella termino de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a mí.

-¿Que tal te fue con Haymitch? –Me pregunto con curiosidad y yo no pude aparentar no estar nervioso.

-Bien, ya sabes… él… él está bien –Concluí de manera muy poco creíble.

Katniss me miro de forma extraña, tal vez porque no era muy normal mi comportamiento, así que me relaje para actuar de la forma más natural posible.

-¿Qué traes en la bolsa? –La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que perdiera parte de la calma de había logrado reunir, pero aun así trate de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-Es solo un regalo de parte de Haymitch –Eso está bien, sonó natural, solo tengo que meditar mi respuesta y deshacerme de la evidencia.

Katniss me miro y arqueo una ceja… claro, ahora que lo pienso no es muy peculiar que Haymitch nos regale cosas. Más bien eso me sonaría como una total mentira si alguien me lo dijera a mí.

-¿Un regalo? ¿De parte de Haymitch? –Dijo con un tono de voz irónico -¿Qué te regalo? ¿Licor?

-Son cartas –Solté de repente, para luego arrepentirme en el alma… ¿Ahora como justifico que lo que tengo en la bolsa no son cartas?

-¿Cartas? –Respondió en forma de pregunta, la vi meditarlo para luego regalarme una sonrisa, entre divertida y curiosa –Jamás he jugado cartas ¿Tu si?

-Si, pero solo en solitario, me pareció que no seria muy gentil si las rechazaba, así que las acepte – Me encogí e hombros para tratar de aparentar despreocupación… al menos no sabe que hay en la bolsa aun, eso es bueno.

Me excusé con Katniss diciéndole que tomaría una ducha, aunque no la necesitaba pues había tomado una en la mañana, pero necesitaba mantener alejada a Katniss y su curiosidad de la bolsa.

* * *

**POV Katniss:**

No estaba del todo segura del porque, pero el tema de las cartas regaladas no me terminaba de convencer.

Después de que Peeta se fuera a tomar su ducha, reconsideré la idea de pasar el tiempo afuera, pues ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado más de tres semanas que no visitaba el bosque… bueno, tampoco era que saliera mucho a recorrer lo que era ahora el distrito 12, ya que habían demasiadas cosas que removían recuerdos, varios de los cuales me habían costado muchísimo apartar, pero decidí que ya era hora de enfrentarlos. Así que me puse mi chaqueta favorita, le escribí una nota a Peeta diciéndole donde estaba y salí de mi casa, aspirando el aire del exterior.

Era un poco extraño caminar de nuevo por el 12, yo sabia que prácticamente estaba caminando por un cementerio, que quizás estaría caminando por los restos de personas que alguna vez conocí… a esto me refería cuando decía que el estar por el 12 me removía cosas que no quería recordar. Así que tomo la decisión de ir al bosque, ya que ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde lograba encontrar la tranquilidad, además que los mejores recuerdos de mi padre se encontraban allí, por eso no era mala idea pasar un rato por allí.

Respire el aire fresco que circulaba, era demasiado relajante sentir la brisa acariciarte la cara… mis pies comenzaron a avanzar sin una dirección fija, el viento soplaba un poco fuerte, pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto… me gustaba… extrañaba esa sensación. Entonces me encontré parada junto a la roca que Gale y yo utilizábamos para descansar, así que me senté en ella y comencé a recordar las pocas cosas que no eran detestables de mi pasado, las que me traían serenidad. Eso era más relajante que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando consideré que ya era hora de volver, eche un último vistazo al bosque para luego salir corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Entre a la casa de Peeta, ya que prácticamente vivía allí. Subí las escaleras con la sonrisa aun estampada en mi rostro, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación que Peeta y yo utilizábamos, encontré algo poco peculiar… Peeta ya estaba dormido, lo cual era extraño porque él siempre me esperaba. Me recosté a su lado sin preocuparme en ponerme la piyama, y aparte algunos mechones rubios de su frente observándolo con atención… la pequeña vela que él había dejado encendida se reflejaba contra su rostro, y me encontré mirando algo que siempre me había gustado observar, sus pestañas, las cuales eran tan rubias y largas, y simplemente eran una de las cosas que amaba de Peeta.

Pase una mano por su rostro, examinando, para luego dejarla reposar en su mejilla… entonces, una de las manos de Peeta se poso encima de mi mano, y luego abrió los ojos, envolviéndome en ese mar azul que me dejaba sin aliento.

-Discúlpame, te desperté –Le pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, esta es una las mejores formas de despertar –Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa encantadora.

Recordé el tema de las cartas, y lo poco que me había convencido cuando me lo dijo. Así que se me ocurrió una forma de hacer que Peeta me dijera que había en verdad en la bolsa, y en cierto modo una forma de vengarme.

Me acerque mas a él, y sin darle previo aviso lo bese… no fue un beso de los lentos… no, este fue profundo y rápido. Pase una mano por su cabello, y sentí el rose de su mano en mi cadera acercándome más a él… y dejándome llevar, comencé a besar su cuello una vez roto el beso, y él se puso un poco tenso al sentir como mis manos comenzaban a explorar por debajo de su camisa acariciando su torso.

-¿Katniss? –Su voz sonó ronca y dificultosa.

-¿Me dirás que había en la bolsa? –El soltó una pequeña risa al entender la situación.

-¿Aparte de robar mis frases también robas mis métodos? –Dijo riendo, pero sin poder disimular lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Mis manos iban levantando de apoco su camisa, y él lo noto.

-No se contesta una pregunta con otra Peeta –Le dije entre besos – Vamos… dime.

-Estas jugando con fuego Katniss y hasta tú… la famosa "chica en llamas"… puedes quemarte –Contesto divertido.

Peeta me coloco debajo de él, y eso basto para ver que mi plan no seria tan efectivo como el que él había realizado días atrás, ya que a diferencia mía, a Peeta no parecía molestarle lo que estaba haciendo, incluso me pareció que quería llegar más lejos. Si no poníamos un paro a todo esto, las cosas podrían terminar más comprometedoras.

-¡Vamos!... solo dímelo –Esta vez mi vos sonó como la de una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero para que le compren lo que quiere.

Él puso las manos como apoyo y levanto su cuerpo, separándolo del mío, y lo vi reconsiderar mi petición, por un tiempo.

-Es que… emm …. –Comenzó a decir y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Que? ¿Es algo malo? –Le pregunte, basándome en su expresión.

Esta vez fui yo la que me separe de él, literalmente, ya que me le quite de encima sentándome en la cama para mirarlo.

-Peeta, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? –Le cuestione nuevamente –Solo te pregunte que había en la bolsa.

Él se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse y a frotarse las manos nerviosamente… se parecía más a un hombre que lo están obligando a confesar un crimen, que al hombre que amaba y que era pura tranquilidad.

-Fue idea de Haymitch –Soltó de repente –Bueno no del todo, también fue… mía.

-No te estoy entendiendo – le dije confundida.- Me dijiste que estabas en casa de Haymitch.

-Si… lo estaba –se defendió. – Solo que luego fuimos a otro lugar, para comprar otras cosas.

La cara de Peeta se encontraba totalmente roja y yo aun seguía sin entender el porqué.

-¿Y que compraron? –Pregunte impaciente.- Dímelo de una vez, Peeta Mellark, pareces un criminal confeso.

-Emmm … ¿Recuerdas la charla de hoy?

Esto no me estaba gustando, reconsiderando lo incomoda que fue esa charla, además de que el tema era…. ¡Oh, rayos!

-Si – le respondí, ya entendiendo por donde iba la cosa.

-Pues… yo… fui a comprarlos con Haymitch – Soltó de una, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

Mi cara comenzó a arder, lo que significaba que empezaba a sonrojarme… ¿Cómo era eso de que los había comprado?

… ¡Él había comprado eso!

Me quede sorprendida y muda del asombro, lo único que logro salir de mi boca fue un:

-¿Qué compraste que?...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Me encantaría escucharlo en un Review, y Gracias otra vez por los que ya dejaron.**

**La criticas constructivas también son bienvenidas.**

**Otra cosita cambie raiting del fic porque ya estábamos tocando otros temitas.**

**Y bueno ya muchas me lo han dicho, pero no estoy muy segura pero ¿Quieren que especifique la primera vez de Katniss y Peeta? Espero sus repuestas.**

**Ahora si me despido chaito gente linda.**


	10. ¿Me das tu permiso?

**Hola, sí lo se me tarde mucho, pero es que mi Internet cree que ya no existo y por lo tanto se niega a servir, aunque hay veces que de verdad me provoca demandar a la tienda donde lo compre.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron Reviews Siempre me animan T-T Y es lo mejor después de un largo día, Gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos/alerta.**

**Una disculpa a las personas que no les pude contestar los Review pero es que como ya dije mi Internet no coopera.**

**Y por ultimo agradezco a mi Beta por las correcciones que le hizo a este y a los otros capi ^^.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon. (Es la primera vez que escribo uno no sean tan duros)**

**Ahora si aquí esta el capi:**

**¿Me das tu permiso?**

**POV Katniss**

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que supe el contenido de la bolsa… dos semanas completamente incomodas, entre los chistes de mal gusto y de doble sentido de Haymitch y las ahora más recurrentes ganas de…. De eso.

En ciertos momentos me costaba asimilar como fue que Peeta pudo sobrevivir al ir de "Compras" con Haymitch. Simplemente me costaba creerlo… pero habían varias ideas que cruzaba mi mente de manera recurrente…bueno, más que ideas eran dos preguntas que no salía de mi cabeza ¿Por qué los compro? ¿Lo hizo porque Haymitch se lo aconsejo, o porque quiso?... Sinceramente me costaba ignorar las posibles respuestas.

Me senté en el asfalto de la entrada y con la mano derecha acaricie el pelaje de cierto gato… ya no sentía tanto desprecio por el, incluso me gustaba tenerlo a mi lado, y por lo visto su desprecio hacia mí también había cambiado, ya que sentía que me buscaba para acostarse a mi lado… fue difícil, pero desde que llegamos a 12 comenzamos a unirnos o al menos a tratar de hacer las paces. Un ronroneo se le escapo mientras se recostaba en mis piernas, levantando un poco el material de mis pantalones con sus garras para acomodarlo, para luego hacerse un ovillo y cerrar los ojos. Me recordó las muchas sonrisas que le había sacado a Prim utilizando ese método, volví a acariciar su cabeza y soltó otro ronroneo.

Cuando vi que la hora avanzaba, tome al gato y lo deje a mi lado, el cual se sentó a mirar el paisaje. Me levanté con cuidado del asfalto y entre a la casa sin hacer ruido, para luego encaminarme al lugar en el cual se encontraba mi chico del pan. Entre en silencio a la cocina y lo encontré horneando… parecía más feliz de lo normal ya que lo escuche tararear una tonada que no supe reconocer. Me acerque a él y lo rodee por la espalda, y no pude dejar de darme cuenta que tenía una espalda amplia, e incluso, me atrevería a decir que hasta cómoda. Se dio la vuelta y entrelazo sus manos con las mías, para luego mirarme con los ojos llenos de amor, los cuales solo me transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

… nunca fui de esas chicas que les gustara decir lo que sentían, y reconozco que si no hubiera sido por Peeta y la salida que me ayudo, sin querer, a encontrar, nunca hubiera podido salir ilesa de los juegos del hambre… él me ayudo a dejar salir esa chica dulce, que estuvo escondida desde la muerte de su padre…

-¿Qué horneas? – Le pregunte mirándolo con dulzura.

-Algo para ti – Contesto sin bacilar y depósito un dulce beso en mis labios.

Examine lo que él estaba haciendo, y me percate que había un gran pastel sin decorar, y me pareció despistado de mi parte el que no me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia al entrar a la cocina. Me pareció extraño, ya que Peeta casi nunca horneaba pasteles, siempre eran galletas, magdalenas o hacia chocolate caliente.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo?- le pregunte, tratando de sonar inocente. Soltó una pequeña risa, me rodeo con sus brazos sin dejar de reír.

-Claro que estamos celebrando algo.

Me solté de su agarre y lo mire intrigada, lo cual pareció hacerle más gracia, ya que se puso a reír, por eso fruncí el seño e hice otra pregunta:

-¿Puedo saber que estamos celebrando?

-No frunzas el seño, que no es nada malo.- Me dijo sin responder a mi verdadera pregunta.

-Peeta –Le insistí.

-Ya lo sabrás, solo espera a que pueda terminar el pastel ¿si? - me respondió, poniendo ojos de perrito apaleado.

-Está bien… tu ganas- Salí de la cocina resignada a que no me diría o me daría alguna pista… tampoco era que pudiera usar su método, él parecía ser inmune y al final, era yo la victima de mis desastrosos intentos para que me dijera algo.

Tome un gran respiro, y me fui a hojear el libro que Peeta me había ayudado a hacer. Lo habíamos realizado hace bastante tiempo, pero se transformo en el mejor método, mejor que un psicólogo, para desahogarnos… habían paginas repletas, llenas de recuerdos alegres, pero también tristes, y también, en las cuales se encontraban dibujos de Peeta.

Fui hasta la sala y deje el libro en una de las mesitas, para luego recostarme en el sillón y me puse a mirar el cuadro que se encontraba frente a mí… Peeta me había prometido que lo colgaría allí, y el solo verlo me animaba, tanto como ese diente de león me animo ese día. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba acostada y a punto de caer dormida… intente no ceder a la tentación, pero finalmente caí en los brazos de Morfeo sin preocupación.

* * *

**POV Peeta:**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Katniss se había marchado de la cocina y debían ser más de las cuatro.

El pastel de Katniss ya se encontraba listo… una sonrisa se dibujo al recordar su cara de decepción al ver que no le iba a decir la razón de hacer un pastel, pero al mismo tiempo me puse triste al pensar que ella no recordó que hoy era su cumpleaños… hace bastante tiempo atrás me dijo que prefería olvidarse de esta fecha, e incluso, en ese momento, pensé que estaba bromeando, pero al parecer no es muy recurrente la idea de su cumpleaños en su cabeza.

Limpie la cocina antes de salir de ella, y comencé a buscar a Katniss… y tuve la suerte de encontrarla dormida en el sillón de la sala… solo así se veía como una niña pequeña, la tranquilidad se reflejaba perfectamente en su rostro, cosa que me gustaba.

Me senté a su lado y distraídamente pase una mano por su frente apartando los mechones que caían de forma desordenada… su piel era tan suave y tibia como siempre. Ver dormir a Katniss era algo que me gustaba, amaba verla tan tranquila, y sin el seño fruncido se veía mucho mas guapa.

La vi arrugar los ojos, lo cual me indicaba que se despertaría en cualquier momento… Sus ojos se abrieron, y en cuanto me vio me regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para ver tu sorpresa? – Su sonrisa se ensancho más y se levantó con emoción.

-Claro- dijo sonriente- ya me puedes decir que celebramos.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas – Le tome una mano para ayudarla a pararse y luego hice una pequeña reverencia con su mano aun sujetada- las señoritas primero.- Me regalo otra sonrisa, aun más radiante que la anterior.

Aun tomados de la mano nos dirigimos rumbo a la cocina, donde estaba la esperada sorpresa… solo esperaba que la hiciera feliz… que fuera el inicio del nuevo camino que se mostraba ante nosotros, uno lejos de todo dolor…

* * *

**POV Katniss:**

Mire la cocina, examinándola de hito en hito.

Mi vista reparo en una bandeja tapada con un cobertor de metal, le hice una seña con la mano a Peeta preguntándole si podía abrirlo, el me sonrió y asintió divertido.

Me sentía un poco emocionada… di unos pocos pasos torpes hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la bandeja. Deslice la haza del cobertor entre mis manos, luego la levanté con cuidado para no estropear lo que se encontraba debajo de ella.

Mi emoción fue mayor al descubrir de qué se trataba…

Era un pastel cubierto de chocolate, perfectamente horneado… algo que yo nunca podría hacer… y en el centro tenia escrito un mensaje, como decorado, y al leerlo solo se me pudo escapar una sonrisa.

Se podía leer con claridad… y lo que decía era:

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños Preciosa"**_

Había olvidado por completo que era mi cumpleaños… La verdad era que muy pocas veces me habían regalado cosas en ellos, por el simple hecho de que no había el dinero para hacerlo, y muchas veces era mejor tener comida en la mesa que un regalo por cumplir años… y ya había varios que pase por alto sin darme cuenta o simplemente los ignoraba.

Me di la vuelta, y lo abrace con tanta fuerza que sentí que le saque el aire, al tiempo que él me correspondía el abrazo… estuvimos un buen rato solo abrazados, hasta que decidí romper el momento para hablarle. No podía ignorar algo como eso, era una de las cosas mas lindas que alguien había hecho por mi, ¿Por qué demonios el tenia que ser tan perfecto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme su amor, su cariño y su lealtad incondicional?

-Gracias- le dije, alegremente –Es una de las cosas mas tiernas que alguien ha hecho por mi.- y le di un beso sin darle tiempo para contestar.

-No hay porque, Preciosa –Contesto una vez le deje de besar.

Fue una tarde bastante agradable. Comimos del pastel, el cual estaba mucho más que delicioso, y el solo hecho de que lo hiciera Peeta lo aclara todo. Tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar de cosas normales, al menos no relacionadas con el pasado.

Una vez satisfechos, y con un poco de sueño, nos planteamos subir a la habitación ya que debían ser como las siete… el tiempo se nos había pasado volando. Subimos a la habitación sin dejar de hablar, y nos sentamos a cada lado de la cama con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-¿Así que ahora amas al gato? –Me pregunto, entre risas.

-No digo que lo amo, pero sí, me cae mejor –Le conteste.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú me dijiste que lo quisiste matar una vez –Pregunto curioso.

-Si, pero fue su culpa.

Nos miramos por un momento y el desvió la mirada rápidamente, tal como lo hacia cuando estaba apunto de tener un episodio, cosa que no ocurría desde hace tiempo. Me preocupe y le mire, solo para cerciorarme de que fuera eso, antes de decidir salir de la habitación para dejarlo solo.

Estaba ya en la puerta, cuando su voz me detuvo en seco…

-Katniss … ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si –Dije. Me volteé y lo mire parado enfrente de mí.

-¿Por qué querías que volviera a ser el de antes?… Dime la verdad –Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a contestarle… yo la tenia más que clara.

-Ya te lo dije una vez –Me acerque más a él.- Te extrañaba, me hacia falta que me abrazaras, no quería perder a una persona tan especial para mi por culpa de alguien más… también me sentía culpable supongo.

-¿Culpable porque? –continuo el.

-Por que sentí que yo no te merecía, y que simplemente tenia que ganarme tu aprecio para poder merecerte, ¿Cómo puedes merecer algo tan valioso si no luchas por el?

Peeta termino de extinguir el corto espacio que nos separaba con un abrazo, y luego me beso con dulzura.

-Gracias, necesitaba escucharlo.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, claro que fue un poco acelerado. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él rodeo mi cintura. Sentí el rosé de su lengua en mis labios y enseguida los abrí para recibirlo. No me importo la falta de aire, simplemente respirábamos entre besos.

Peeta me recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarme. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado como si temiera espantarme. Me hizo quedar encima de él. Yo acaricie con dulzura su rostro mientras profundizaba aun más el beso. Sus manos se paseaban muy cuidadosamente por mi cintura, y sentí el fino rose de sus manos en mi piel.

Comenzó a levantarme la camisa y la tención se acumuló en el aire, pero antes de que él terminara de subirla me dejo de besar y me miro… no faltaba hablar para saber lo que él me quería decir, su mirada me hacia una pregunta y yo sabía cuál era: _**¿Me das tu permiso?**_ … Le conteste con una sonrisa tierna seguida de un beso, y eso fue más que suficiente para que el siguiera con la "expedición"… abrió mi camisa, y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello dejando un camino de pequeños besos que lo guiaban hasta mis labios y de vuelta. Desabotone su camisa un poco nerviosa, y luego el me ayudo a quitársela. Retomo el camino que había marcado desde mis labios hasta mi cuello y luego depósito delicados besos por encima de mi sostén. Él estaba siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible, todos sus movimientos eran calmados, no tan acelerados, pero dulces. Había que reconocer que él no era un experto en el tema, pero era como si quisiera que yo me sintiera cómoda con lo que estaba sucediendo…

Volvió a besarme de forma rápida pero tierna… pase mis manos por su abdomen, el cual era fuerte y estaba muy bien trabajado, e incluso comencé a pensar que las camisas que usaba no le hacían justicia. Comencé a juguetear dejando un reguero de besos en su clavícula y mis manos no dejaban de enroscarse en su cabello. Sentí la mano de Peeta hacer un poco de forcejeó con mi bracier hasta hacer que este se soltara dejándome completamente descubierta de la parte de arriba. Me miro y me regalo una luminosa sonrisa, en todo este periodo no dejamos de intercambiarnos sonrisas mescladas con besos.

Desabroche su cinturón de manera torpe, entonces él me ayudo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con la camisa y luego me ayudo con el mio.

En ese momento solo existíamos él y yo, y nadie más… se esfumo todo otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con él y el hecho de que lo quería, y que no lo dejaría ir jamás.

Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, pero, incluso, eso ya me había dejado de importar. Mire a Peeta, quien estaba completamente sonrojado lo que lo hacia ver tiernamente guapo. Una vez mas me pidió permiso con la mirada, solo que esta vez sabia porque lo hacía, yo asentí un tanto nerviosa, pero él me tranquilizo con un beso corto en los labios.

Me coloco encima de él, y me puso un pequeño paquete en mis manos… aunque nunca había visto un preservativo, entendí porque me lo pasaba… un embarazo en estos momentos no era muy adecuado.

Como noto que no sabía qué hacer, Peeta me ayudo a romperlo y ponerlo… y con el mayor cuidado del mundo entro en mi… una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi rostro, así que Peeta espero lo suficiente hasta que me acostumbrara a la sensación… luego comenzó con las pequeñas envestidas las cuales borraron todo rastro de dolor convirtiéndolo en placer.

Éramos uno, y aquello era la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida…

Nos tumbamos exhaustos en la cama, me recosté en el pecho de Peeta mientras que él se dedico a abrazarme tiernamente, como si esta vez fuera él quien no me quería dejar ir, cerré los ojos y me dormí con una sonrisa igual a la de Peeta en mis labios.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Me encantaría leerlo en un Review si tienen alguna critica constructiva también es bienvenida.**

**No sean tan duros respecto al Lemmon es la primera vez que escribo uno y quería que fuera tierno por ser la primera vez de Peeta y Katniss.**

**Bueno nos leemos luego.**

**Chaito y saludos. **


	11. Cartas

**Holis, Lo se, tienen todos los motivos para odiarme por tardarme tanto, Pero estuve unas cuantos días en el hospital y odio la comida de hospital, y luego ponerme al día con el liceo. Uffff. En fin el caso es que aquí esta el capi como se los debía.**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar Review, La verdad me alegraron mucho cuando los vi. Aunque no los pude contestar por razones ya explicadas. También agradezco a los que agregaron la historia a su lista de Alertas/favoritos. Muchas gracias!**

**Oh y a mi beta, que la super quiero.**

**Bueno, sin mas, qui el capi:**

* * *

**Cartas**

**POV Katniss:**

Hacia más de medio mes que había ocurrido, pero todavía podía recordar la intensidad del momento.

Cada vez que nos mirábamos se nos escapaba una sonrisa de los labios, como si pícaramente saliera al encuentro de ese grato recuerdo.

Estaba claro que ya no existía ninguna tristeza entre nosotros, era como si un nuevo lazo se hubiera reforzado a nuestro alrededor impidiéndonos separarnos. Simplemente era algo maravilloso.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada me arrebató de mis pensamientos. Mire a Peeta, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado, y aunque le interrogue con la mirada él no parecía saber que le decía ya que me levanto una ceja y entrecerró un ojo, como desentendido.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Le dije por fin.

-Haymitch me ha dicho que pasaría a recoger un poco de pan – Hizo una pausa tratando de adivinar la hora – Solo que no pensé que fuera a pasar tan temprano.

Otros golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Me levanté perezosamente del comodo sillón y me encamine hacia la puerta.

En cuanto la abrí la "encantadora" voz de Haymitch inundo el lugar.

-¿De verdad tanto les cuesta abrir la puerta? – Termino de entrar sin dejar de quejarse - ¿Qué clase de hospitalidad es esta?

-Lo lamento Haymitch – Dijo Peeta acercándose a nosotros – Solo hemos tenido una mañana un poco ajetreada.

Haymitch miro a Peeta de manera extraña y luego me miro a mi interrogante, pero me hice la desentendida.

-¿Saben que son mas de las 3 de la tarde? – Nos miro y luego se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa extraña… Ya sabia que significaba eso – Chicos, yo entiendo que" jugar a las cartas" les quite casi toda la noche y tengan que dormir toda la mañana, pero traten de no ser tan consecutivos.

Esta vez nuestros rostros no se tiñeron de un rojo escandaloso, como solían hacerlo… no, solo fue un ligero sonrojó que se nos escapo al captar la indirecta. Lamentablemente Haymitch capto esto.

-¿Por qué tan tranquilos? – Pregunto confundido – Si mal recuerdo ustedes dos no pueden escuchar una sola palabra insinuante sin colorarse tanto como es posible– Era verdad. Solo que eso era antes.

Peeta me miro y luego los dos reímos silenciosamente.

-¿Quieres sentarte mientras busco el pan? – Le ofreció Peeta señalando la sala que estaba a unos pocos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos - ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

-Puedo esperar aquí – Dijo. En cuanto diviso que Peeta se alejara me lanzo una mirada cómplice.

Mire hacia un lado nerviosa sin saber realmente que hacer o mas bien que responder a eso, se acercó un poco más a mi y susurro:

-¿Entonces funciono?- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-¿A que te refieres?

Alzo una ceja y ahogo una risa que podría delatarlo en su bajo intento de parecer discreto. Encogió los hombros como si le quitara importancia a lo que estaba apunto de decir:  
-La charla, los encantos, los chistes, ir de compras con Peeta, las indirectas…- Me miro por un momento- ¿Han jugado a las cartas de verdad? O me equivoco.

Esta vez mi coraza de indiferencia hacia sus comentarios perdió fuerza de forma repentina y sentí el sonrojo inundar mi cara tan velozmente como un pestañeo. Entonces el sonrió satisfecho con mi reacción.

-¿Acaso lo has planeado todo? – Le pregunte evitando contestarle.

-No me has contestado aun.

Sabía que no se detendría hasta que me oyera o me mirara afirmarlo. Además estaba más que segura que si Peeta volvía en este momento se lo preguntaría también a él, y eso si lo volvería incomodo, muy incomodo a decir verdad. Le mire por un momento y como sabía que las palabras no saldrían de mi boca aun así lo quisiera, al final me resigné a asentir de manera afirmativa y Haymitch soltó una carcajada… de esas que sueltas cuando sabes que has hecho algo muy bien.

En ese preciso instante llego Peeta con el pan que había hecho para Haymitch.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo mirándonos, y aunque antes lo había mirado para que no preguntara, eso ya era caso perdido.

Haymitch lo miro y embozo una sonrisa, quizás mi interrogatorio había acabado, porque sabía que de mi boca no saldría nada más, pero el de Peeta estaba a punto de comenzar:

-Muchacho… muchacho –Comenzó Haymitch y Peeta lo miro de manera extraña.- Y yo que pensaba que te vería devolviéndolos en unos días o regalándolos a alguien más- hizo una pausa- Pero ahora me encuentro con que ya los has entrenado- Se volvió y me miro- bueno has estrenado dos cosas.

Estaba segura de que si había un limite de sonrojó yo lo había sobrepasado de manera sorprendente, Peeta me miro como interrogándome de donde el había sacado esa información, yo solo lo mire apenada como disculpándome, para luego responderle a Haymitch.

-Yo… bueno es que tenia… o más bien – Peeta se interrumpía sin saber bien que decir o por donde empezar.

-No te preocupes luego hablaremos de eso- Dijo Haymitch riendo- Me tengo que marchar, pero por amor a dios no se excedan.

Le despedimos en la puerta y nos quedamos en silencio… un silencio bastante tenso y un poco incomodo.

De repente me llego esa pregunta de nuevo ¿Habría Haymitch planeado todo desde el momento en que le pedí el consejo? … O seria que ya me estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –pregunto Peeta aun consternado.

-Bueno ya no nos sonrojamos escandalosamente cuando hace sus comentarios y además nos hemos reído, envés de apartar nuestras miradas, no es tonto, se hubiera dado cuenta tarde o temprano.

Fue una explicación vaga, y en cierto modo ni yo me la creía, y quizás era cierto que nadie podría llegar a una conclusión tan apresurada con solo eso, pero era Haymitch y además no iba a asegurarle a Peeta que yo había sido la que hizo que Haymitch dejara de suponer y tuviera una información confiable que le diera tal real conclusión. Sentí la mirada de Peeta clavada en mí.

-¿Y a llegado a esa conclusión con solo eso? –Me cuestiono. Odiaba que él fuera listo… cualquier otro se hubiera quedado con mi explicación.

-¿Estas insinuando algo? – Sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-No es eso –Se apresuró a decir Peeta –Es solo que me parece extraño que con solo eso haya acertado, ¿a ti no?

-Supongo – me moví nerviosa, tratando de dirigirme a la sala de la manera menos sospechosa posible, ya que no quería que pensara que me estaba escapando como alguien que sabe que la han descubierto. Aunque así fuera.

Cuando estuve apunto de desaparecer de su alcance, lo escuche llamarme. Porque demonios Haymitch tuvo que haber hablado, porque no solo se quedo callado y riendo en silencio, que no era tan difícil, cualquiera podría hacerlo… Peeta volvió a llamarme y yo me di la vuelta, rogando para que no fuera a tocar más el tema.

-Katniss espera un momento.

-Peeta si piensas que le he dicho algo a Haymitch…

-No, no es eso- Me corto antes de que terminara – Perdón si parecía que te estaba culpando, la verdad no era lo que quería dar a entender.

Me sentí culpable, Peeta se estaba disculpando por deducir algo que era cierto.

-Peeta en realidad yo…

-De verdad no importa Katniss- Se acercó a mi y me abrazo.- No me gusta discutir contigo. Preferiría no hacerlo nunca-

Me acerque mas a él y lo bese, por un lado quería permanecer callada, pero por el otro me sentía culpable, no era su culpa, y aun así el quiso que fuera de esa forma.

Peeta era de esas personas únicas, que no podías dejar ir por nada en el mundo. Él era de esas pocas personas que prefieren sufrir antes de que los demás lo hagan. Y no era la primera vez que me lo demostraba.

Me dio otro beso de repente, era uno muy rápido, como si quisiera que me olvidara de todo, y así fue. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Se separo un poco de mi y divisé una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte sin entender.

-¿Te gustaría ir a jugar cartas? –Dijo con un tono juguetón y mostrando en todo su esplendor una sonrisa picara.

… Ese era uno de los lados de Peeta que más me gustaba.

-Me encantaría. –Le conteste riendo.

Y abrazados nos fuimos riendo por las escaleras.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? Me encantaría leerlo en un Review, Si tienen alguna critica constructiva, también es bienvenida.**

**El próximo capi lo escribiré esta semana, para no tardarme mucho. Y lo haré largo, para disculparme por haber tardado tanto :)**

**Gracias por leer y espero les allá gustado.**

**Bueno hasta luego. :3**


	12. Una visita oportuna y una apuesta atra

**Hola! Creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto :3**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y agregaron la historia a su lista de favoritos/alerta.**

**Realmente me hicieron muy feliz sus Review ^w^ Y muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi, ya estoy mucho mejor.**

**Este capi va para mi Finnick (Así es chicas/o tengo un Finnick)**

**Bueno ya no les entretengo mas así que a leer:**

**Una visita oportuna y una apuesta atractiva.**

**POV Katniss:**

-¡Demonios Katniss! te dije que NO- La voz molesta y alta de Haymitch me comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

-Solo serán unos días – Le trato de tranquilizar Peeta –Ni siquiera la notaras allí.

-¿Como no notarla?- Pregunto ofendido Haymitch –Ya la conocen, esa mujer es insoportable…

Lancé un suspiro de frustración… tratar de convencer a Haymitch era como esperar a que lloviera oro del cielo.

Desde que recibimos la carta de Effie en la mañana, diciendo que se quedaría unos días de visita, todo se hizo complicado… especialmente porque ella no se podría quedarse con Peeta y conmigo, bueno… no por el momento. Y tampoco era una opción que se quedara sola, ya que todavía tenía ataques de angustia por todo lo que sufrió esos los días que paso tras rejas… lamentablemente nuestra única solución era que se quedara con Haymitch, pero la solución se convertía en problema, ya que el "rey de Roma" se estaba comportando igual que uno de esos animalejos que nos soltaron en los juegos… totalmente irracional.

- ¡Por Dios Haymitch!... No será tan malo –Dije cansada, ya que estábamos hace bastantes horas discutiendo sobre lo mismo sin llegar a ninguna parte… lo cual me estaba irritando.

Haymitch me miro irónicamente, y lanzo un bufido, se parecía bastante a Butercupe cuando estaba molesto.

-NO… ya se los dije, no se quedara conmigo… o ¿qué parte del N-O no comprendieron?

Mire a Peeta y luego sonreí, el me devolvió la mirada sin entender bien que quería decirle.

-Si dejas que se quede, Peeta te hará el pastel de licor que querías –Señale a Peeta, quien me miro de reojo y movió la cabeza…

-¡Katniss!- me dijo Peeta, levantando la voz… algo que no hacia nunca conmigo.

Yo sabía que no quería hacerlo, menos ahora que estaba tratando que nuestro amigo dejara el licor.

…pero no me amilane… estaba decidida a salirme con la mía.

-¿Quieres resolver esto o no? –Mire a Peeta, pero él no parecía estar convencido. Así que tuve que hacer lo que siempre hacia en momentos como este… entorne la mirada y lo vi suplicante. Eso siempre funcionaba.

- Esta bien. –Dijo resignado.

-¿Entonces dejaras que se quede contigo? – le pregunte a Haymitch.

Pareció dudar un momento, pero luego suspiro con resignación.

-¡Demonios!…. Solo por el pastel, solo por eso.

-Bien, todo arreglado –Dije a los dos. –Bueno, no deberías poner tu casa más o menos decente… vas a tener visitas muy pronto.

Haymitch me lanzo una mirada de fastidio.

-No… es mi casa, mi ambiente… que ella se adapté.

Después de esa larga tarde de discusión… Haymitch se llevó a Peeta a comprar los licores que quería para su pastel, y yo me fui a tomar un baño, ya que últimamente estaba muy tensa.

En cuanto las gotas cayeron por mi espalda, me relaje y se me escapo una pequeña risa al imaginar como debería de estar Peeta ahora. Luego tendría que darle alguna recompensa por su sacrificio, todos saben que ir de compras con Haymitch no era fácil.

Al solo imaginar la clase de recompensa que quería mi novio… una sonrisa se estampo en mis labios.

* * *

**POV Peeta:**

-Y también quiero que le pongas de este, pero no mucho.

Haymitch me había mostrado mas de 25 licores distintos, y me explicaba cuanto debía ponerle al pastel de cada uno y cuanto debía sobrar, ya que se llevaría las botellas luego, además con que debía mezclar cada uno y con que no… _Katniss me debe una bien grande._

-No se te ocurra mezclar este con este, saben peor que comer lodo –Asentí cansado de ver tanto alcohol.

-¿Esos son todos? –Le pregunte con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera un si.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres comprar algo más?… ¿ya se te acabaron o que?- Pregunto riendo.

-No Haymitch, gracias.

Realmente salir de compras con Haymitch era una tortura, pero debía admitir que de vez en cunado era un poco divertido, pero solo un poco.

-En cuanto al decorado, puedes hacer una botella o lo que quieras.

-¿Esperas decorado? ¿Acaso le celebraras el cumpleaños a tus botellas o que? –Le pregunte fastidiado, y aprovechando la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda.

- Vaya, el estar tanto con Katniss está logrando que se te peguen sus malas respuestas, y yo que pensaba que iba a ser al revés…- me dijo riendo, para luego mirarme serio-, Chico si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien… y tú más que nadie sabe que un pastel no se ve bien sin un buen decorado.

Y pensar que todo esto es por Effie.

Terminamos por comprar 26 botellas, las cuales tuve que cargar yo solo… menudo aprovechamiento.

Después de pasar la mañana conversando sobre la carta, la mitad de la tarde discutiendo y la otra mitad comprando con Haymitch, estaba bastante tenso, pero esperaba que Katniss hubiera tenido la oportunidad de relajarse al menos un poco. Yo la quería, pero una Katniss estresada era una de las cosas más peligrosas que podrías encontrar en tu camino.

Abrí la puerta y extrañamente todo estaba en calma. Así que deje las tres bolsas que contenían los licores en la cocina y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Abrí la puerta despacio, y me gire hacia la cama donde vi que Katniss ya se encontraba dormida. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, lo que me indicaba que había tomado una ducha y luego se habría acostado. Me senté a un lado de la cama. Realmente me encantaba ver a Katniss dormir, siempre mantenía esa expresión tan pacifica en su rostro que hacía que incluso yo me relajara. Y sin poder evitarlo pase cuidadosamente una mano por su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

Los ojos de Katniss se comenzaron a abrir con lentitud, para después de enfocarme. Me sonrió y se levanto perezosa de la cama, hasta quedar sentada a mi lado.

-¿Que tal te fue con Haymitch? -Me reí ante su pregunta, porque estaba segura que ella ya sabia la respuesta.

-Me hizo ver más licor del que ya he visto en toda mi vida –Dije con pesadez –Y quiere que le haga decorado al pastel.

-Terminaras alcohólico haciendo ese pastel –Dijo Katniss riendo, y por una parte me alegraba que ella estuviera de buen humor – ¿Cuántos compro?

-Son 26 en total –dije haciendo una mueca que la hizo reír.

Nos quedamos en silenció un rato, pero luego ella decidió romperlo:

-Sabes he estado pensando algo.

-¿Que cosa? –Le pregunte curioso.

-Estoy segura que esos dos terminaran juntos –La mire irónico y ella me miro sin comprender -¿Qué?

-Katniss casi no logramos convencer Haymitch. Lo que dices no tiene sentido, ya ves que no soporta a Effie. Además sabes lo aficionada que es Effie con los modales y todo eso. Realmente, no creo que dure más de una semana conviviendo con Haymitch, ¿y tú crees que se quedaran juntos? –Dije lo ultimo riendo, porque la idea era imposible.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Dijo con una sonrisa, alzando una ceja.

-Claro, pero sabes que ganare.

Katniss solto una carcajada y luego me miro divertida.

-Bien, yo apuesto a que Haymitch y Effie terminaran juntos, un mes de limpieza de toda la cocina por cada vez que termines de cocinar o hornear, y esta vez iré yo a comprar las… nuevas cartas, cuando se acaben –Sonreí era una apuesta muy buena, y tenia todas las de ganar.

-Bien yo apuesto a que ellos no terminaran juntos, un mes bañando a Butercupe..

-Y… -Dijo Katniss alentándome a seguir.

-¿Y que? –Dije sin saber que más apostar.

-Yo tendré que ir a comprar eso, tú tienes que hacer algo vergonzoso también.

Mire a Katniss sin ganas de escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Tendrás que gritar que…. Que… ¡Ya se! Tendrás que gritar que soy la mejor jugando cartas –Dijo soltando una risa de triunfo por lograr hacerme decir algo vergonzoso si perdía.

-Katniss –Solté… ya sabía que me había comenzado a sonrojar.

-¿Qué?... Si estas tan seguro de que Effie no durara ni una semana no tienes nada que temer ¿o si? –Menciono con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿Es una apuesta?

-Es una apuesta –Le confirme y nos dimos un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato.

* * *

**POV Katniss:**

Después de apostar con Peeta, me dedique a ayudarlo con el pastel de Haymitch. Me pidió que hiciera el decorado, quizás como castigo… decía que los mezclara todos y que luego le agregara algunas gotas de un botella que me paso, para después juntarlo todo con el colorante mara para darle un mejor aspecto.

Hice… bueno, hicimos el decorado… porque descubrí que tampoco era lo mío… y Peeta horneo la torta. Dejamos todo en la nevera, pues Peeta dijo que prefería empezar con lo demás mañana.

-¿Effie llegara mañana cierto? –Me pregunto Peeta cuando ya estando los dos en la cama a punto de dormir.

-Eso decía en la carta –Le conteste soñolienta.

-¿Crees que allá cambiado? –Me pregunto luego de un rato.

Le mire por un momento y luego me recosté en su pecho. Peeta me rodio con los brazos esperando mi respuesta.

-Peeta, lo que paso nos cambio a todos, realmente no creo que ella siga siendo la misma.

-Tienes razón –Fue lo último que le escuche decir a Peeta antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Me desperté sintiendo que faltaba peso en la cama, mire hacia el otro lado, y comprobé que efectivamente Peeta ya se había levantado.

Tome una toalla y me metí en la ducha. Al salir me puse una versión limpia de mi ropa acostumbrada y baje tranquilamente para encontrarme con Peeta.

En cuanto baje lo único que encontré fue una nota de Peeta diciendo que fue a llevarle las botellas que ya no utilizaría a Haymitch ya que había adelantado un poco del pastel en el rato que estuve dormida y me pedía que pasara a la tienda a comprar ciertas cosas que faltaban, así que tome un poco de dinero y me lleve la nota donde estaba anotada la lista.

En cuanto salí de la casa el aire fresco me pego en la cara, mire la posición de el sol para evaluar la hora, y por lo que pude apreciar la mañana ya estaba a punto de acabarse.

Me dirigí al quemador para comprar las cosas que faltaban. En cuanto estuve a punto de llegar alguien me llamo desde atrás, era una voz conocida, solo que por alguna razón no la podía reconocer.

-¿Katniss? –Me llamo con suavidad otra vez.

Me gire y me encontré con una mujer:

Tenía el cabello rubio y lizo hasta los hombros, estaba un poco descuidado pero se notaba que era natural, con unos limpios ojos azules, pero con la cara pálida, hasta se podría decir que un poco apagada, pero en cuanto me vio se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenia puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y unas pequeñas zapatillas a juegos. Parecía una persona normal, pero ya sabía quién era… esa sonrisa la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

-¿Effie? –Pregunte un poco incrédula.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal les pareció? **

**Me encantaría leerlo en un Review.**

**Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer la historia, :D **

**Tenia que darle a Haymitch algo con que entretenerse x3**

**Bien, hasta luego.**

**Cuídense**** de los mutos! ;3**


	13. No pienso perder

**Hola! **

**No, no estoy muerta como algunos creían x3 **

**lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto, pero no encontraba tiempo para continuar la historia. **

**pero ahora la seguiré semanal mente y si puedo subir dos capítulos una misma semana, lo haré **

**bueno espero les guste y nuevamente me disculpo, y también lamento no haber contestado los Review.**

**Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a la lista de favoritos/alerta, y gracias a los que me agregaron a su lista de autor alerta, los amo :'3 **

* * *

**No pienso perder.**

-¿Effie?-. Pregunte un poco incrédula.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazado, sin haberme respondido aún, ella simplemente mantenía su sonrisa, ¿Sería posible que Effie siguiera siendo la misma? Pero, ella se veía tan diferente. No sólo físicamente había cambiado sino también algo en su expresión, en su sonrisa, y en sus ojos. Quizás Effie no había cambiado y tan sólo pretendía ser la misma.

-¡Vaya te ves muy bien! –Dijo con su clásica sonrisa. Era tan raro ver sus labios sin que ningún color artificial y escandaloso los adornara.

Me tomo un poco acostumbrarme, es decir, no era fácil estar acostumbrada a recordar a Effie con su clásica vestimenta y con todo ese exagerado maquillaje en su rostro, para luego, encontrarte con una persona prácticamente normal. Mientras caminábamos ella se confundía con las que habitualmente estaban en el quemador, pasaba completamente desapercibida, seguramente nadie pensaría que ella perteneció alguna vez al capitolio.

Casi toda la mañana Effie me había acompañado en las compras de las cosas que Peeta me había pedido que trajera, no hablamos mucho, quizás solo unas dos o tres veces, pero el resto del tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio, lo cual me parecía un poco extraño, ella solía ser tan conversadora y enérgica, que aunque admito que eso me provocaba contaste dolores de cabeza, también extrañaba esa parte de ella de alguna forma. Ahora eran tan callada.

* * *

No pude decirle a Effie que ella realmente no se quedaría con Peeta y conmigo, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que tendría que convivir con Haymitch durante el tiempo que pasaría en el distrito. Pero aun si no pretendía renunciar a mi idea de que ellos dos quedarían juntos, tampoco iba a dejar que me vencieran tan fácilmente. Solo seguí caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Haymitch, donde sabía que estaba Peeta. En cuanto estuve en su puerta la toque un poco ansiosa.

Peeta abrió, sus ojos encontraron los míos junto a una sonrisa y luego los de Effie, su expresión quizás fue muy parecida a la mía, la observaba sorprendido. Después de que el la saludo y la dejo pasar me miro con una expresión de confusión yo solo le sonreí y pase justo detrás de Effie.

-¿Dónde está Haymitch? –Le pregunte a Peeta una vez que el cerro de nuevo la puerta.

-Está guardando las cosas que le traje, no debe tardar en venir- Peeta desvió la mirada hacia Effie- Lamento que te tengas que quedar con Haymitch, Effie, pero supongo que Katniss ya te explico todo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Soltó ella claramente en desacuerdo- ¿Con Haymitch?, no, no pienso quedarme con ese hombre.

En cuanto dijo eso Peeta me miro con una sonrisa, como si me estuviera diciendo: ''Te dije que ganaría''

-Vamos Effie, no será tan malo, Haymitch prometió no ser grosero –Trate de tranquilizarla.

Justo en ese monto Haymitch apareció, tenía su mirada en una de sus botellas la cual aún mantenía en su mano, el aún no había mirado a Effie, y yo deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Es grosero llegar a una casa haciendo alboroto no lo cre.. –Haymitch levanto la mirada antes de terminar la oración, no había ninguna expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los de Effie, como si no creyera que era ella y que solo le estábamos jugando una broma, paso su vista luego por su vestido y soltó una risa- Vaya, que sorpresa, antes parecía un disfraz y ahora se ve realmente bien.

Bueno, no era lo que esperaba, pero era algo, Hyamitch le había dado un cumplido a Effie, y eso era un avance, o eso creo.

-Gracias -Contesto ella, su enojo se había aplacado un poco y sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa, quizás ellos si quedarían juntos después de todo.

-Le hablaba a tu vestido –Se burló Hymitch con ese tono que ya estaba arta de escuchar.

Effie nos miró a Peeta y a mí, molesta, claro yo le había asegurado que Haymitch no se comportaría groseramente y el claramente no estaba cumpliendo esto.

-No entiendo porque no puedo quedarme con ustedes.

-Es que, bueno.. Ahora no –Peeta trataba de encontrar alguna forma de explicarle pero obviamente ni él ni yo sabíamos cómo.

-Veras rubia los chicos están aprendiendo a jugar cartas-Comenzó Haymitch, mientras mi cara se coloraba porque tanto Peeta como yo, sabíamos que era eso- Y son un poco ruidosos, seguramente no te dejaran dormir con tanto ruido.

-¿Cartas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Creo que no entiendes, ellos tienen una forma muy física de jugar cartas –Volvió a reír al decir eso y nos miró con una sonrisa, Haymitch se estaba vengando de notros por hacer que Effie se quedara aquí.

-¿Sigo sin entender? –Insistió confundida.

-Tranquila rubia a ti te daré la charla después, porque al parecer nadie te ha enseñado lo esencial de la vida –Volvió a burlarse.

* * *

Después de aquella incomoda situación, y tras la gran excusa de que iríamos a terminar el pastel logramos regresar a casa. La mitad del camino escuche a Peeta repetir con una gran sonrisa que el ganaría la apuesta, pero si de algo me encontraba segura era que no dejaría por ningún motivo que él me ganara. Me convencí de crear un plan que me ayudara a esos dos, uno que de alguna forma, tuviera un resulta más efectivo que el ultimo. No dejaría que Peeta ganara.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero les allá gustado, y perdonen por lo corto. **

**Si les gusto o quieren hacerme un critica constructiva o solo decirme algo sobre el capi apreciaría mucho un Review.  
**

**Gracias por leer :D **


End file.
